Forbidden
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Gomez marries Ophelia despite being madly in love with Morticia. Now the couple faces ultimate despair as they must be near each other but are never allowed to make their love known. Elements of both tv series as well as the movies. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days, but Morticia and Gomez knew they were meant for each other. Their souls were mated, pulling them towards one another from first sight. Neither could deny the overwhelming passion that consumed them entirely, yet they were forced to try. Despite Gomez's dislike for his betrothed the wedding was still on. In a few mere hours Morticia would watch as the love of her life dedicated his life to love her sister. Gomez was not shy about his objections to the arrangement, but the Addams' pride prevented him from slighting the Frump family by breaking off the engagement. They each tried to subtly encourage Ophelia to escape the agreement, but it was to no avail. Ophelia was oblivious to the fact that Gomez was uninterested. She lived in her head, meaning her circle of existence did not have a wide range which kept her naïve. Ophelia continued to try and impress Gomez with her various skills, never noticing that his eyes were always on her sister.

The time was nearing for everyone to get ready for the ceremony. Gomez sought out his somber love, desperate for one last stolen moment before his fate was sealed, and she was taken from him. As he entered the conservatory, a whiff of perfume assaulted his nostrils. It was a scent he now knew by heart, even smelling it in his dreams. The freshness of the aroma told him that she had just passed by, the air still holding on to the small piece of her that she left behind. Then he spotted her, and in a fraction of a second he had enveloped her in his arms.

"Tish," He inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh Gomez." She turned in his embrace, blue eyes lifting slowly to look up at his face. Tears brimmed her large eyes as she stared desperately into his hazel depths. "What are we going to do?" The question stabbed Gomez in the heart, each whispered word creating a new wound in the racing organ. He squeezed her against him, the force of his hold momentarily stealing her breath.

"Cara Mia," his voice stopped after uttering the term of endearment. His darling was looking to him for answers, yet he had none. There was only one thing that Gomez Addams was sure of, so those were the words that graced his tongue. "I love you, Morticia." Her tears began to fall with his gentle declaration. "That will never change, querida. For all eternity, I will only breathe your name, every thought will be of you." Warm lips captured hers with desperation. He could feel her fingers caressing the side of his face as he delved into her inviting mouth. When they pulled away, they gasped for air. The need to breathe had been overruled by their need to taste each other.

"I love you, Gomez. I always will."

Once again, their lips met aggressively, trying to possess one another through their aching mouths. Morticia's lithe body melted into Gomez, erasing all space that existed between them.

"Morticia!" Hester Frump's voice bellowed throughout the house. The unwanted sound pushed Morticia out of Gomez's embrace. Hurriedly she tried to compose herself, running a hand down her plaited raven hair and down each ivory button of her modest dress. She felt as if her love for Gomez was radiating off her, making her secret known to anyone that looked at her.

"Tish," Gomez took her hand in his, not ready to surrender her. She paused, frozen in the moment between their affection and their damnation. Sapphire eyes conveyed a heart full of sorrow and longing. The realization that this was their last intimate moment crushed her. She could not imagine loving anyone other than the hot-blooded man that was now crushing her hand in his. The future seemed black, as if it could not exist if she was not with him.

"Morticia!" Hester's cry grew louder. Gomez watched as a tear slipped from his beloved's eyes and rolled down her alabaster cheek. Without another thought, she kissed him. The kiss was soft and loving, gently stopping the ominous progression of time. When Gomez opened his eyes, Morticia was gone.

He sighed and went to prepare himself for his death sentence. He felt nothing as he got dressed, the image in the mirror was an ignorant stranger not himself. Numb, he seemed to float through the next hour not really living, just watching as time passed him by. Mama came to bring him down to the parlor. Gomez didn't hear a word she said to him, he just mindlessly followed. He stared unseeing at the staircase, awaiting his doom. A spark of life jolted through his eyes, ignited by the sight of her winsome figure descending the steps. Her shapeless, collared dress was gone, replaced by a form fitting black gown. Gomez stared, practically salivating at the exposure of her feminine curves which had been previously hidden. Her long dark hair gracefully framed her face and accentuated the deep sweetheart neckline of her dress. Gomez had thought he was hopeless an hour ago, but now his obsession with Morticia was penetrating every fiber of his being. He felt himself gravitating towards her, the need to feel her controlling his every movement.

Morticia's heart sank when she finally looked at Gomez. He was so devilishly handsome, and the way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know how she would live without him by her side. Morticia took her place, stealing glances at Gomez who was gaping at her. When Ophelia appeared, Gomez didn't even notice. He was a zombie reciting his vows, but Morticia heard every word with stinging clarity. When at last the priest announced them husband and wife, Ophelia pressed herself against Gomez. He stood still, arms still at his sides, lips unresponsive to the kiss. Morticia silently wept as her heart broke while watching her true love's lips become one with her sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night drew nearer, anxiety trapped Gomez in its devilish grasp. The reality of what he had done by marrying Ophelia hit him with such force that he developed pains in his chest. Tight and sharp, he was convinced that he was suffering from a heart attack. The thought didn't distress him, instead he welcomed death as an old friend. He would rather slip into eternal darkness with the grim reaper, than have to face his marital bed.

Imagining Ophelia writhing beneath him revolted him. There was only one body he craved, only one soul that controlled his passion, yet she was not his. Gomez indulged in visualizing Morticia's breathless form arching as he studied each blossomed curve with determined hands. Lost in his fantasy, Gomez did not hear the soft voice call his name from across the room.

"Gomez!" Ophelia became slightly more demanding. Finally, he turned his head, eyes heavily glazed with thought. Ophelia considered his reserved demeanor for a moment before deciding that it was the result of being tired after such a big day.

"Dear husband, I think it is time that we head to bed."

"Bed!?" Gomez sprang to life, hopping out of his chair and crossing away from Ophelia. "But the night is so young, Ophelia. The sun has just gone, we'll miss the moon if we go up now."

Ophelia's eyes widened, and she mindlessly plucked at her bouquet of daisies. As the crumpled petals fell to the oriental rug, she let out a sigh.

"But, dear husband, early to bed, early to rise!" her chipper voice bit at his ears. A lifetime without night, that's what stood before him. Ophelia was bright eyed, cheerful, and her golden hair sprouted countless white flowers. Of course she lived for the sun, she was its creature. Gomez did not despise sunlight, but he preferred the mystery of the moon. Her cool light kissing the deepest night with tenderness, while the depths of the ocean swayed to her music, that was his moon. The pains in his chest tightened as he thought about the silver celestial beacon to which he confessed his darkest desires. How like the enigmatic beauty of night, was Morticia.

"Come along, Gomez." Ophelia had appeared at his side, tugging on the sleeve of his coat.

"Ophelia, we mustn't be rude. We should at least bid our families goodnight."

"But, dear, they know it is our wedding night. I'm sure they do not expect to see us for another day."

Gomez swallowed, every attempt to distract her was being thwarted.

"But, if it is your wish to bid them goodnight, then we shall."

Relief flooded him at her words. It would not prevent him from facing her, but at least it bought him more time. They went in search of their various family members, finding their mothers first. Each utterance of "goodnight" caused Gomez's panic to rise, signifying that his time was running out. Morticia was the only person left, and they could not find her anywhere. Ophelia asked her mother where her elusive sister was hiding.

"She was with kitty cat, but if you didn't see her with him I suppose she went to bed."

Despair captured Gomez, a void filled the place beneath his ribs where his heart once had been. He was doomed to wander into the bleak abyss that awaited him, without one last look at his reason for living. No thoughts could soothe him as the final strike of his tortuous future killed all his hope. With lead feet, he followed Ophelia up to the master bedroom. Every step clawed at the remains of his vitality until he was completely drained while crossing the threshold into marital anguish.

Ophelia turned on him as soon as the door closed. His skin crawled at her touch, her closeness making him nauseous. She wiggled her hips against him as she pecked at his face. The unwanted lips relentlessly commanded his attention. With more force than he meant, Gomez pushed Ophelia away. Her slender body flew towards the bed before she regained her stability.

"Rougher, Gomez? I understand completely." Ophelia grabbed his hand and flipped him, sending Gomez through the air before smacking against the hard floor. Ophelia smiled, pleased with the skilled flip that debilitated her husband. Suddenly she was disrobing, leaving a pile of white fabric to pool at her feet. Exposed, Ophelia waited for Gomez to attack her with desire. He jumped to his feet, but instead of capturing his wife in a lusty embrace he ran passed her. Ophelia shuddered at the slam of the door. The sound of Gomez getting violently ill filled her ears. She rushed to ask if he was alright. He blamed the consumption of few glasses of alcohol for his sudden ailment. The answer satisfied Ophelia, so she crawled into bed undisturbed by his absence.

Gomez, however, continued to vomit his guts out. When at last he could heave no more, he snuck out of the bathroom. The sight of Ophelia's sleeping form under the satin sheets made him sweat with anxiety, so he fled. He ran down the hallway with no clear destination until he passed her door. Halting, he began to regain his senses. Slowly, he turned and walked back to her door. Behind the thick piece of wood was the love of his life, the sound of her stifled sobs tormenting Gomez's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen outside the wooden door, Gomez listened to Morticia's gasps for air while her body was wracked with sobs. The cold touch of the antique brass doorknob pulled Gomez into reality. He hadn't noticed that his hand had reached out to grasp the only object that stood between him and his darling. Now he squeezed the freezing metal, willing all his tormented emotions to pass through his flesh and into the unfeeling knob. Gomez wished that the door could somehow understand his tragic situation, and open itself so that he could easily go to Morticia. Unfortunately, his wish was not granted, if Gomez wanted to go to his heartbroken love, he had to open the door himself. The doorknob turned with ease, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he glanced around the dark hallway. He was alone, his actions unnoticed by any creeping eyes that lingered in the house.

The door creaked as he pushed it open, Gomez nervously checked to see if the unexpected noise had disturbed any of the occupants in the house. Thankfully, it did not and Gomez quickly entered through the crack in the doorway. Before he searched for Morticia, he made sure to gently close the door behind him. After the light click of the lock kissed his ears, he allowed his eyes to roam around the dimly lit room. A single candle on the vanity created ominous shadows on the burgundy walls. He expected to see her on the bed, but it remained untouched. Soft cries led him to the darkest corner of the room where he saw her sitting on the hard floor, her face buried in her knees which were held tightly against her chest.

His heart ached at the sight of her. Silently he crossed to her, kneeling before her compacted figure. Timid fingers reached out to caress her silken tresses, feeling each glossy strand pass over his skin. Slowly, Morticia lifted her head. Bright sapphire eyes were clouded by the crimson swelling of tears. As she registered that she was gazing up at Gomez, her tears stopped.

"Gomez?" Her whisper was loaded with disbelief. Gomez took her face in his hands, holding her steady as he leaned in to meet her lips. The taste of salt danced into his mouth as he deepened their kiss. Tongues dueled furiously, convinced that their time was fleeting. Morticia's body began to bloom, opening under Gomez's affection. Her arms released her legs and found their place around his neck. Sharp nails dug into his shoulders pushing him closer against her. Suddenly, Morticia pulled away, her head hitting the wall.

"Tish, are you alright?" Gomez placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Yes, darling." She kissed his cheek. Worry shaded the sparkle in her eyes. "Gomez, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ophelia?" She looked away from him as she spoke her sister's name. Unexpectedly, Gomez maneuvered into the lotus position, and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly against him as he spoke tenderly.

"Morticia, I should be with you. Querida, I couldn't even bear the thought of being with another woman. It is you my heart desires."

"She's your wife." The hushed statement ceased Gomez's breath. With force, he hugged her tighter feeling the hard curves of her ribs beneath his hands.

"Only legally, my dear. I cannot give her my love, that belongs to you." With that sad declaration, Gomez recaptured her swollen ruby lips. Morticia melted into his warm physique. Curious hands travelled across each other's bodies, memorizing every inch of new territory. Gomez grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth as the swell of her breast passed under his warm palm. As his hands grew more possessive of the weighty flesh, Morticia began to moan into his mouth. Her sounds elicited more passion from deep within him. Never in his life had Gomez experienced the depth of emotions that were being inspired in him. Morticia pulled him harder against her, playfully swiping her tongue across his lip. His fingers pinched at her, inches of silky fabric rubbing between them. Nails raked across his cheek, making his heart pound violently against its visceral restraints.

Gomez pulled away, and lifted Morticia's pliable body in his strong arms. Their eyes were locked as he made his way to the bed, trust and love sparking between them. Gently, Gomez laid Morticia on the old down filled quilt. The way he handled her body made her feel infinitely precious. She knew that each touch was purposeful, and that he strove for her pleasure. It made her fall more in love with him. As he moved to hover above her, an intensity erupted from deep within her. She felt the need to give him everything, to show that every part of her was his. Little did she know that Gomez wanted to possess her entirely, it was his life's goal to take everything she would give.

Warm hands attached themselves to the sides of her body. They began to venture along her feminine curves, taking their time as they reached new erotic areas. Morticia was breathless beneath him, her eyes were glued to his face waiting to see what his next move would be. He continued to feel her, his eyes following each inch that his hands explored. The black silk of her long nightgown hugged her form enticingly, he could see the shining fabric moving with her breath. For a moment he stopped touching, his eyes fixed on how the fabric would tighten then fall loosely against her abdomen. The immense love he felt for her overwhelmed him, the need to express it to her was suddenly overbearing. Lips captured hers ferociously, passion unhinged as they grew insatiable for the taste of one another.

Morticia arched against his strong chest, her body growing more impatient with need. Her nails raked through his hair, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Gomez. Leaving her pleading mouth, he kissed his way across her face and down to the ivory flesh of her neck. The faint hint of her perfume nipped at his nose as he buried his face in her warm skin. Teasingly, he bit and kissed her, enjoying each surprised gasp that escaped her parted lips. She indulged herself in the compulsion to scratch at his back and chest. The action was happily received, making Gomez become more intense with his bites. Morticia imagined the marks he was leaving on her fair skin, visible signs that she belonged to him.

As their lust grew more uncontrollable, Gomez pulled at the nightgown shielding Morticia's naked figure. As her flesh was exposed, Morticia felt the chill of the room pebble her skin while the heat in her core increased. Frustrated, she tried to sit up and pull the gown over her head, but Gomez's weight prevented her from doing so.

"Take it off, mon cher." She whispered into his ear. To her surprise, he grabbed at her neckline and ripped the fabric. His forceful ardor increased her desire, the raw need to feel him against her was demanding. Gomez was lost in his admiration of her naked form. His eyes roamed hungrily over each curve, studying every detail of the pale beauty before him. Morticia was growing nervous with his sudden reservation, she ran her hands down his arms trying to steal his attention. The gentle touch made his eyes meet hers, the darkness that enveloped them was carnal. He descended upon her, hands and mouth attacking her flesh mercilessly. She pulled at his clothes, she could feel his warmth emanating from underneath the multiple layers of fabric. Gomez hadn't realized that she was carefully working at his buttons until he felt both his jacket and his shirt being spread away from his chest. Cold delicate fingers wandered over his thick chest, pulling at the course dark hair she found in her path. She forced her lips against his, enjoying the animalistic reaction it produced. The feeling of his hands on her body was driving her mad, she felt as if he was taking her to the brink of existence, taunting her with the thin line between life and death.

His mouth stifled her scream when he pinched the peaks of her breasts. The sensations they were creating with their touches was unlike anything either of them had imagined. They both knew that there was no stopping, the fire raging through their blood could only be extinguished by their union. Bodies intertwined, breath increased, sounds of ecstasy poured from their bruised lips, and at last they were joined. Their passionate love making stalled the coming of day, Gomez not letting a minute be wasted. Again, and again they expressed their love, Gomez happily claiming Morticia as his and giving her all that he was. Before sleep stole his consciousness, he pulled Morticia tightly against him enjoying the feel of her lithe body resting on his. He kissed the top of her head, a grin plastered on his face as he replayed their hours of bliss in his mind. At last he succumbed to sleep, still holding his true wife fiercely against him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun crept through the blinds, Gomez woke up. His arms were still wrapped around Morticia, her naked body pressed against his. Dread clouded his emotions as he realized that their time was up. If he wanted to keep their secret safe, he needed to leave his beloved before the rest of the household became full of life. Placing a kiss on her head, and rubbing her arm, he woke her. Sleep fogged the sapphire eyes which slowly blinked open. When she saw his face, the memories of their night flooded her mind confirming that it had not been a dream.

"Cara mia."

"Mon cher."

Their lips met with tenderness, knowing that their parting was drawing near. Reluctantly, Gomez untangled himself from the bed sheets and his darling's limbs. He dressed in silence, his eyes never leaving Morticia's. Pain shadowed her expression, her mind tormented by her love for him and their actions. Her darling Gomez was quick to notice the change in her thoughts.

"Querida, what's bothering you?"

"Oh Gomez, what have we done?" She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes. It frightened him.

"Cara?"

"I've betrayed my sister, you your wife. We let our emotions dictate our actions, and we've committed a terrible act against our family."

Gomez was crushed, if Morticia regretted their love making he didn't have any reason to live. He sat on the bed taking her face in his hands and claiming her trembling lips. When he pulled away to look at her face, his hope was renewed with the love he saw glistening in her eyes.

"Morticia, you are my life. It would be a bigger betrayal for us to deny our love."

She patted his cheek, and kissed him again. "Darling, a part of me agrees with you completely, but I cannot rid the guilt I feel over my dear sister."

"I shouldn't have been such a coward. You should be my wife, Morticia. You are the only woman I can imagine any kind of life with."

"It's too late, mon cher. We are destined to be miserable."

"As long as you are in my life, Tish, I will never be miserable."

"Oh, Gomez." They kissed again, the sunlight becoming more powerful as it penetrated the blinds. Morticia pulled away, clasping the sheets to her chest. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Our time together was so short, mon cher."

"Morticia," Gomez stroked her disheveled raven hair, searching for the right words.

"Don't, Gomez. Nothing you say can change our fate. Our love was kindled, and now it must be extinguished."

"Tish?"

"You are married, Gomez. You must learn to love your wife. I am now nothing more to you than a sister in law."

"Cara Mia! You know that is impossible. I love no one as I love you. You are my air, I hunger for you, I think only of you! Morticia, I cannot convince myself that you are less to me. Please, querida."

"This can't continue, bubeleh. The guilt is too much to bear. I will be forever unhappy, seeing you in the arms of another, but at least we will not be causing pain."

"Tish, we are inflicting the worst pain on ourselves by denying our love!" Morticia was silent, refusing to meet Gomez's pleading face. She knew if she looked into those hazel eyes, she would give him everything he desired. The consequences would no longer matter, Morticia wouldn't be able to deny him anything. Gomez grabbed her graceful hands in his, and held them with desperation.

"Morticia, as long as I live I will love you. I will find a way for us, my darling. We will be together. I will not stop until we are."

'It's too late." She whispered, pulling her hands away. "Go to Ophelia, Gomez."

"I love you, Morticia." He kissed the top of her head, and made his way out into the hallway. He couldn't resist looking back at her, surprised that she was watching him take each step. Their eyes met only for a moment, but it was all he needed. Gomez rushed back to her, climbing on to the bed and capturing Morticia's lips with passion. Her body surrendered to his command, falling further into the pillows behind her. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him harder against her. All she had previously said was forgotten in his embrace. Then, he was gone. Vanishing into the dark hallway, Gomez refused to give her a goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Gomez inched as far from Ophelia as he could at the breakfast table without being noticed. His new wife would playfully grasp his arm while she kept up the jovial small talk with their mothers and Uncle Fester. Morticia still hadn't joined them, and Gomez was growing worried that she would refuse to come down at all. Lurch was packing his and Ophelia's bags, Mrs. Frump had arranged for them to leave for their honeymoon right after they ate. Gomez worried that he would be sent off to Niagara Falls without the joy of seeing Morticia one last time. He didn't want to go anywhere with Ophelia, but he figured that at least he could drown under the magnificent power of the falls. Ophelia's love of water had inspired the location for their honeymoon, Gomez had no say in the decision. He seemed to have no say in any marital decision so far.

Creeping in silently, Morticia hurriedly took the empty seat across from Gomez before her appearance was commented on. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful in her attempt to be unnoticed.

"Ah there's my other daughter! It's about time you came down. You need to wish your sister and brother in law a happy honeymoon. They'll be leaving shortly."

Morticia lowered her eyes, embarrassed to be chastised by her mother in front of everyone.

"I hope you both have a wonderful time." She offered meekly, her eyes still focused on the table.

"Thank you, dear Morticia. I'm sure we will." Ophelia beamed, once again squeezing at Gomez's flesh. Her husband was completely unresponsive to her, his eyes fixed on the girl across from him. He took in every detail of her appearance, the braided hair adorned with large satin bows, the loose fitting short dress that hid her enticing figure, the pale traces of powder that hid his marks of love on her neck. It drove him wild to know that she was his, yet he was devastated by the fact that he could openly express his affection. Unwavering, his eyes remained on her pale face earnestly hoping he would capture a moment of pure eye contact. Slowly, her sapphire eyes raised to meet his. The sadness that dulled their sparkle broke his heart. In their few stolen seconds, they wordlessly conveyed a lifetime of undying love.

"Gomez," his name slipped from her lips. In a panic, she tried to cover her mistake. "Would you pass the scrambled ostrich eggs?" The way she had said his name confirmed the look they shared. He knew that Morticia was as desperately in love with him as he was with her. A wide grin spread across his face, as he blindly reached to grab the platter beside him. When she went to take it from his outstretched hands, Gomez grabbed her fingers. The contact was brief, but it took her breath away. They were lost in each other, ignorant of everyone else around them.

The minutes rushed by, leaving Gomez standing in the foyer with no clue how he got there. Ophelia was dictating how to arrange the bags in the car to a grunting Lurch, who patiently complied. He only felt his life return when he sensed her presence behind him. Turning, he came face to face with his beloved. She held Marie Antoinette in the crook of her arm and Cleopatra's cage in her hand. There were only centimeters between their bodies, the closeness intoxicating them both.

"Say goodbye, Morticia."

Mrs. Frump impatiently waited for her youngest daughter. Morticia offered Gomez her right hand for a handshake, but he boldly brought it to his lips. She held her breath as she felt his lips caress her skin. Tears threatened to form when she realized that this was their last moment. Never again, would she feel Gomez's amorous touch. He let himself linger on her pale flesh just a little too long. When he was finally pulled away from her, Morticia felt her heart rip. Nothing mattered now that she couldn't be happy. She embraced Ophelia before dutifully following her mother to their car. As she climbed in, she looked back to the beautiful Addams' house and spotted Gomez watching her from the window. Confident that no one was paying attention to her, she puckered her lips sending him one last kiss. Neither was aware that their secret moment had indeed been observed by a silent onlooker.


	6. Chapter 6

Gomez had never been so happy to be home. The week he spent on his honeymoon was so exhausting and miserable he thought he had crossed the depths to hell. Ophelia was relentless, constantly needing his attention. Now that he was home, he thought he might have a chance at hiding. He was sitting in the library enjoying a cigar when the phone rang. He was about to answer when the ringing suddenly stopped. He shrugged it off, assuming someone answered it from the other room. A few minutes passed, then Thing was wildly warning him that Ophelia was on her way. Sure enough, she ran into the room her buzzing energy already tiring him.

"Husband! I have just received marvelous news!"

"I'm dying?"

"No, silly. My dear sister is getting married, and to a relation of yours."

"Morticia?"

Gomez felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew Mrs. Frump wanted Ophelia to be married before she found a suitor for Morticia, but he was surprised that she had found someone so quickly.

"Of course, Morticia! Her betrothed is Balthazar Addams."

"Balthazar!? No! No greater rake has ever lived. Morticia cannot marry him."

"It seems he has settled down, Gomez. Mama says he is very dedicated to Morticia."

The thought of his womanizing distant cousin leering at Morticia, or worse putting his hands on her, infuriated Gomez.

"Oh, I'm sure he's dedicated. Once he finds something he wants, he will do anything to obtain it. I am worried about his attentiveness after the wedding."

"Gomez!" Ophelia was appalled by his blatant words. "He is an Addams! How can you speak so ill of him?"

"Because your sister deserves better. She deserves the world, and Balthazar cannot give her that."

"Well, you are being ridiculous. Balthazar is a fine man, and I'm sure he will make a fine husband."

"Oh, are you, Ophelia? Are you sure? What exactly do you consider traits of a fine husband?"

Gomez's volume surprised Ophelia. Her instincts made her take a few steps back. It was the first time in their short marriage that Gomez raised his voice to her. She tried to shake off her original discomfort, and return to her natural conversational demeanor. Her lilting voice softened as she carefully chose her next words.

"Balthazar may not be perfect, but he apparently adores Morticia. He can provide her a stable home and she will not want for anything."

"He's rich." Gomez scoffed in disgust. "Don't you wish more for your own sister?"

Ophelia stared at him wide eyed. Her confused and naïve expression annoyed Gomez even more. Her lack of response gave Gomez the time to realize why his wife had no response.

"Of course." He ran his hand through his hair. "You married for those reasons, why shouldn't she?"

Ophelia's gaze went to the floor. It wasn't because of embarrassment, only because she did not know how to handle his tone. Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Gomez's heartbeat echoed in his ears, each pounding rush of blood mocking his desire to die.

"When?" His hoarse voice broke the thick silence. Ophelia gently ran her fingers across the petals blooming on her head.

"Tomorrow. They waited for us to get back. Mama says it is going to be quite the party. We are to wear our best."

Gomez nodded. Nausea seeped over his being as the reality of Ophelia's words took hold of him. Suddenly, he was running passed his wife in search of the bathroom. Ophelia stood dazed for a moment looking after her fleeing husband. Although he seemed sickly before their marriage, she did not expect it to get worse so quickly. She sighed and pulled on the noose that activated Lurch's bell.

"You rang?"

"Lurch, my dear. It seems that Mr. Addams has once again taken ill. Will you have mama Addams cook up some lizard stew?"

Lurch nodded and began to leave.

"Oh, and Lurch?" He waited for his new mistress to continue. "Do make sure you lay out Mr. Addams' best suit for tomorrow. Ill or not, he will be the most handsome man at the event tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Addams."

As Lurch left, Ophelia smiled to herself. She was looking forward to mingling with more people, it seemed like ages since she had been to a social gathering. For a moment, she wished she had had a bigger wedding instead of an intimate ceremony. All the fun she imagined she missed haunted her.

"Oh! A gift! I need to get Morticia and Balthazar a wedding gift." She told herself, going over all the possibilities of what to get the newlyweds. Just as she decided, she went to tell Gomez that she would be going out, but decided against it. He would not notice if she was gone a few hours, and she was growing weary of seeing him hunched over on the bathroom floor. She hummed to herself as she gathered her purse and coat, and called Lurch to bring the car. As she drove away, she glanced at the old mansion she now called home and wished that her husband would notice her absence.


	7. Chapter 7

Morticia stared at her reflection in the large antique vanity mirror. Somehow she seemed paler, and there was a constant puffiness around her eyes. Results of losing the only man she could love. Gomez was constantly on her mind. She would replay their conversations, imagine his face breaking into that devilish grin, and pretend that he was by her side. When she was alone she would let her hands roam over her body, imagining that they were his. The way he touched her set her soul aflame, making her realize she had not truly lived until she was with him. Gomez had taken her from her dull reality and gave her an entire world that was just theirs. A tear slid down her cheek as she mourned the loss of their intimacy. There was a quick couple of knocks at the door, forcing Morticia to wipe at the manifestation of grief that glided down her smooth skin. It was in vain, mama had entered after the two short knocks and saw her daughter's hurried action.

"Morticia," Hester closed the door, and stood behind her child. "You have nothing to worry about. Tonight will not be as frightening as it seems."

Morticia's eyes grew wide, her mother's words creating a new wave of terror in her already tormented mind. She had ignored the fact that her wedding day was followed by her wedding night. Fear clawed at her ceaselessly bleeding heart with the idea of giving herself to Balthazar. With Gomez, there was a raw need to be together. It was as if he was air and she had been drowning in shallow water all her life; Her body was not her own until he had possessed it. Now that she had tasted paradise, her marriage was a sentence to doom in hell.

Hester was tenderly brushing Morticia's dark silken tresses, taking extra care in the delicate curls that formed at the bottom of her long strands.

"You should be more excited, you are about to gain a new fabulous life. When I helped your sister, she couldn't sit still." She sighed. "I guess it's just a reminder of how different you are."

Hester was talking to herself, Morticia didn't hear anything her mother was saying. Instead, her attention was once again focused on her reflection. She barely recognized the melancholy face staring back at her. With her hair down she usually felt more alluring, but not today. She was lost, and her only salvation was a man destined to torment her with their insatiable longing.

"Morticia!" Hester's voice broke through her wall of thought.

"Sorry, mama. What did you say?"

"It's time to change into your dress."

Morticia nodded and stood to follow her mother towards the bed where her gown was laid out on the quilt. Anxiety overwhelmed her at the sight of the wedding dress. As soon as the satin and lace caressed her skin, she would be trapped in her fate. Panic took hold of her tongue, and without control she blurted out a deceivingly simple sentence of unabashed truth.

"I don't love him!"

Morticia watched her mother, waiting for her response to the confession. Hester's face was unreadable, her eyes staring into Morticia's tear filled blue pools. Unexpectedly, Hester wrapped her arms around her willowy daughter offering comfort in her warm embrace. It was all the permission Morticia needed to give in to her sorrow, letting her body surrender to the sobs that had been patiently waiting beneath her aching heart.

"There, there child." Hester squeezed Morticia a little tighter. "I know you are nervous. You must trust that I know what's best for you, Morticia."

Her mother's words did not reflect her loving actions. When Hester had enveloped her against her body, Morticia thought she was given a key to her freedom. Now she felt as if she was a prisoner led out of her cell and straight to her execution. The few steps between confinement and doom were laden with the false hope of release. Morticia pulled away, shocked. Hester took the bridal gown in her arms, and readied it so Morticia could step in with ease. Morticia did not move.

"But,"

"Morticia," Hester cut her off. "You will be very happy with Balthazar. If love is important to you, it will come in your time together. It is not instantaneous, you cannot meet someone and suddenly claim you are in love. It comes with time and hard work obtaining it."

"I don't believe that, mama. I know it can happen quickly, and force you to submit to its will."

"Is this about Gomez?"

Morticia's heart stopped. Her entire being was frozen in time, unable to go back but too scared to go forward.

"Oh please, Morticia. I'm not blind or oblivious. Everyone noticed how chummy you two were. That's not love, child. It is simply that you are the same age, you are a very pretty girl, and Gomez feared commitment. He was always a boy that wanted what he couldn't have. Your sister will do him good. Now that he and Ophelia have returned from their honeymoon, do not be surprised if he doesn't notice you at all."

Morticia felt nauseas. Her mother's words hurt more than a physical blow. Gomez had shown her what it meant to love, and now her precious memories with him were being tainted by doubt.

"Step in, Morticia. We need to get you dressed."

Morticia obeyed. The beautiful gown was pulled up around her porcelain body. As soon as her arms were encased in the long lace sleeves, Hester began to button each badger tooth button that lined Morticia's back. She could feel the fabric being joined together then falling back against her skin. With each closure, Morticia buried herself deeper in her mind. The only way to protect herself, was to hide away in plain sight.

"Alright, turn around." Hester examined her daughter's appearance before nodding in approval. She retrieved a black lace veil from the pillow and draped it over Morticia's luscious hair to cover her blank but hauntingly beautiful face.

"One last thing." Hester grabbed a bouquet of thorns that were tied together with a crimson ribbon. She looked pleased as she moved Morticia to look in the mirror. She thought she did not know her reflection before, but now a completely strange entity had replaced any resemblance of her. She tried to at least admire her dress, but she had chosen it with Gomez in mind. Now she feared the emotions she hoped to stir in him, would be awakened in her betrothed.

"Let's go, Morticia."

Hester was holding the door open, waiting for her daughter to exit the room and climb down the stairs to the ceremony. Morticia hesitated, her feet trapped against the floor. Her mother was growing impatient, motioning for Morticia to leave while she anxiously looked in the hallway. Her heart lost the battle against her mind, her mother's discouraging words about Gomez convincing her that she had no reason to fight her impending fate. Tears filled her eyes, and threatened to fall as she took her first steps in her death march.


	8. Chapter 8

The ceremony seemed to go by so quickly that Morticia barely realized it was over. In fact, she stood motionless as Balthazar wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders and kissed her. She had been carefully eyeing the crowd of witnesses under the security of her veil, looking for the golden hair full of daisies. If she could spot Ophelia, Gomez would be nearby. All she wanted was one look at him, one moment where their eyes would meet and she could tell him that she didn't love Balthazar. In one glance, he could save her. He could have caused a scene, created an escape, and they could have run off. Sadly, her searching sapphire eyes did not land on her beloved. She had no idea that he and Ophelia were positioned behind her, that although she had not seen him, his eyes were transfixed on her form.

Gomez had not noticed that he had been holding his breath since she first appeared, until his lungs were on fire and his vision blurred. His heart raced with desire as she walked across the room, the wiggle of her hips accentuated by her snug satin gown. She was literally breathtaking. The dress hugged every feminine curve, the lace sleeves teased his eyes with glimmers of her alabaster skin, and the deep cut neckline left her ample bosom on display. Her face was hidden beneath her black veil, it wasn't until Balthazar lifted it to claim her lips that he was able to see her meek profile.

The crowd was shuffled into the ballroom for the reception, in the sea of guests Gomez lost sight of Morticia. Everyone was loudly laughing and talking, a normal occurrence for a typically jovial event, but it annoyed Gomez. Ophelia linked her arm through his, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ophelia, must you do that?"

She looked hurt, as if she was a chastised child. A trace of guilt clouded his conscience.

"I'm sorry, I am just uncomfortable with," he searched for the most convincing words. "Physical affections."

Ophelia nodded, satisfied with his excuse, yet her arm remained connected to his. They followed the crowd into the decorated room where a band was already playing eerie dance music. Immediately, Gomez searched for Morticia. A gong was struck demanding everyone's attention. Balthazar stood in the center of the room, a champagne glass full of lime green smoking liquid was held in his hand.

"May I have your attention!? Dearly beloved and departed, thank you all for coming to this most marvelous of days. Most of you thought this day would never come, the day that Balthazar Addams took a bride. Well, neither did I until I laid my eyes on my Morticia."

Gomez was clenching his fists as Balthazar continued to speak possessively about Morticia. Unbeknownst to him, every frustrated action was being observed by two suspicious eyes. Balthazar's voice rang out as he continued his speech.

"Her beauty is comparable only to the beauty of the full moon, who provides a pale light to the world's darkness. She is all I shall ever desire."

"We'll see." Gomez scoffed under his breath, receiving a sharp look from Ophelia.

"To my lovely bride, Morticia!" Balthazar extended his hand, and Morticia appeared. Reluctantly she placed her elegant hand in his before everyone cheered and toasted the couple.

"Now, Morticia my dear, let us share our first dance as husband and wife." Lust clouded Balthazar's eyes as he gazed at her. He handed his drink to his nearest family member, and took Morticia in his arms. His embrace was tight, she felt crushed against his full body. As they glided around the room, she carefully studied the faces that appeared over his shoulder. Balthazar pressed his cheek against the side of her face, his mouth hovering above her ear.

"We will make our required rounds then I will truly make you mine." His whispered words sent a sense of dread through her heart. Then she saw him, he was trying to follow her field of vision by moving through the crowd of onlookers. Her eyes were screaming his name, and finally he heard her. A moment was all they had before Balthazar dipped her and broke their connection. After what seemed like an eternity, the song ended. Quickly, Morticia made the feeble excuse of needing to greet Ophelia to escape the prospect of another dance. She ran to where she had last seen him, but he was gone. Couples began filling the empty space to dance, and Morticia was constantly stopped and congratulated. Feeling overwhelmed and hopeless she snuck on to the balcony for a blast of refreshing cold air. In the dark corner, she saw the amber light of a cigar and a cloud of smoke floating into the star filled sky.

"Gomez?" Her voice was timid. If it was not him, she would have to think of a fast way to explain herself.

Strong arms had pulled her out of the light that emanated from the doors behind her, submerging her body in the pitch black.

"Cara mia." His breath was hot against her ear. She could feel his strong pulse raging beneath her fingertips as she caressed his cheeks and neck.

"Oh, mon cher."

Gomez's mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss. Needing to confirm that she was not a mirage, he let his hands roam over her body squeezing and pinching at her tender flesh. Sharp nails raked down his arms before digging into him to pull him closer. In two short steps, he had her pinned against the hard, cold wall, his body pressing firmly against hers. Suddenly he pulled away, and stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Come with me."

Morticia was confused by the command.

"Anywhere you want. We could go to the black hole of Calcutta, a haunted forest in Translvania, a deep cave in Siberia. Anywhere, Cara mia, just tell me."

"I wish you would have said that a week ago, mon cher." Her voice was heavy with sorrow.

"Morticia, you are my life."

"And you are mine."

"Run away with me. Live forever in my arms."

"I want to Gomez, but I can't."

"What stops you, my darling? Do you doubt my love for you?"

"No, Gomez. It is my love for my sister that prevents me from following you. I can't break Ophelia's heart."

Gomez was silent, defeat taking hold of him. Morticia studied his features as best she could in the dark, trying to commit each detail to memory. If tonight was the last moment they had, she wanted to be able to recall everything with incredible precision.

"It seems I have no other choice then, my love. I shall end my life."

"As romantic as that sounds bubeleh, it would not be the same without me by your side."

"You're right, of course my darling."

She pressed her lips against his, the nagging of time beginning to awaken her anxiety. Tongues fought with spirit, desperate to prove their love. Morticia felt the chill of the wall on her back while Gomez warmed the rest of her body. As his hand moved down her side, he stopped to pull at her hip. A moan escaped her ivory throat and floated into his open mouth. Without warning, Gomez had pulled away completely, his back turned to her.

"Gomez?"

"I can't do this, Morticia. I can't hold you in my arms for a few minutes then pretend that I see you as nothing more than my sister in law. It was torture watching another man commit his life to you. My heart was ripped out when he kissed you. Nothing of worth is left in my viscera after watching another man waltz with you. I have never felt such rage, hopelessness, or complete helplessness. I need you, Morticia. I do not say it lightly! I am lost without you, a zombie wandering in an abyss searching for the completion that only comes from your love."

Morticia reached out to touch his arm. Words failed her. She felt the same, yet could offer him no comfort by saying so. He turned at her touch, once again enveloping her against him.

"What can I say to convince you?"

"Gomez,"

"Please, Querida. Whatever you want, it is yours if you give yourself to me. I must have you."

His hold on her tightened as he buried his face in her coal black hair. A tear slipped down her cheek, her body's attempt at releasing some of her conflicted emotions. Never was she as happy than when she was in his arms, yet it was now the source of her greatest sorrow.

"Say something, Cara mia."

"I have no words, mon cher. My heart is shattered."

"Let me mend it."

"I don't think that is possible, darling."

Once again, he pushed her against the wall and captured her pouting lips. Breathless beneath him, Morticia melted into each of his movements. Her hands framed his strong, warm face as his tongue delved further into her sweet mouth. The heat from his palms penetrated the fabric of her gown leaving a hot trail wherever he moved his hands. Her body began to ache for more, arching against him as a sign of her increasing need. Gomez found the weighty curves of her breasts, holding them tenderly in his hands before squeezing the meaty flesh with his sturdy fingers. Again, Morticia moaned. What little logic Gomez still possessed made him cover her mouth with his hand as he continued the exploration of her body. Morticia's hand roamed down his chest and abdomen aiming for his groan. Gomez growled at her action, and nipped aggressively at her neck.

"Tish." His voice was husky with lust. Her mouth was still covered, so she improvised and licked his palm instead of responding with words. That made him bite harder into her pale throat, the slight pain weakening her knees. With her free hand, Morticia began to lift the skirt of her dress. At the sign of permission, Gomez lifted her higher against the wall, her dress sliding up to her hips leaving her exposed and vulnerable to him. At last, their aching hearts achieved a moment of bliss. For the first time since their separation they were whole. Their love making was hushed and desperate. Neither wanted it to end, but their minds worried over their limited time. When at last they collapsed against each other, Morticia felt the familiar pain of loneliness creep into her soul.

"I love you, Morticia." His lips adorned her face with kisses as he whispered to her.

"Je t'aime, mon cher."

"Meet me by the front door in ten minutes. I will have Lurch drive us to the airport."

Morticia was still unsure, her heart divided between her love for him and her commitments as a wife, sister, and daughter. As she looked into his pleading eyes, she released that she could deny him nothing. All that she was belonged to him, so she nodded. Her subtle agreement to his plan changed his entire demeanor. He was ecstatic as he held her and kissed her again.

"We better go in before anyone gets suspicious."

"The front door in ten minutes, Cara mia."

"Ten minutes, darling."

Morticia stroked his cheek gently before turning and slipping through the balcony doors. After she was a few steps away, Gomez followed her action. Carefully, he turned in the opposite direction and sought out Lurch. They had assumed that they were cautious, that their time spent together had not been noticed. They tried to blend into the lively crowd as if they had not been absent, but neither had noticed that one of Morticia's badger tooth buttons had broken off, or that Gomez's shirt tail was untucked. Unfortunately, those details were not missed by one watchful guest who carefully surveyed as they both appeared from the balcony then disappeared into the mass.

Morticia was headed out of the ballroom, ready to sneak away with her love when two muscular arms wrapped around her. In an instant, she was lifted into Balthzar's arms as he carried her back to the center of the room.

"There you are my little wife. I've been looking for you."

The gong was struck once again, and he raised his voice to address their friends and family.

"Thank you all again for coming. Your presence has made this day infinitely more precious, but I am afraid I must ask that you excuse me and my bride. We are newlyweds after all."

Laughter erupted as everyone watched Balthazar carry Morticia out of the room.

"Balthazar, must we go up now? I've hardly met your family." She knew it was a poor excuse, but she tried to get a minute to sneak away.

"You have years to meet my family, Morticia. Today you were made mine, and I cannot wait another minute to have you to myself."

"I should at least say goodbye to Ophelia."

Balthazar sighed and set her feet on the ground.

"I will wait right here. Do not make me come get you."

His last sentence was a playful threat, but she knew that if she did not move quickly he would indeed come after her. Running back down the hall, Morticia passed the ballroom and headed for the steps down to the front door. As she looked down to the door, her breath caught and her feet became frozen mid step.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Author's note*_ **So there is no confusion, this chapter begins a few minutes before the last one ended.**

 _Also thank you for reading and for the reviews!_

Gomez was waiting patiently at the front door. He had arrived earlier than he expected, and still had a few minutes to wait before Morticia's arrival. Lurch had been more than helpful, and was outside waiting for Gomez and Morticia to get into the car. Although she still had time, Gomez was growing anxious as he stared at his pocket watch.

"There you are, darling husband." Ophelia's voice tore at Gomez's ears. He turned around to see an already intoxicated Ophelia take another drink of glowing purple liquid. Although he purposefully avoided looking at Ophelia, he couldn't help but notice that her Daisies seemed sick. The delicate white petals seemed droopy, Gomez figured their sudden change was the result of Ophelia's drinking. His unusual attention was quickly commented on by his smashed wife.

"Why, Gomez, are you having wicked thoughts?"

She clumsily walked towards him, brushing her golden braids out of her face. Her attempt to be alluring repulsed Gomez, making him stretch out his arms to keep her away.

"Ophelia, stop."

Ignoring him, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to her with her incredible strength.

"Ophelia!"

Her hands were roaming all over his body, the sensation causing a pit to form in Gomez's stomach. Every time he tried to move away, she grabbed hold with a new fierceness. Finally annoyed with his continuous squirming, Ophelia took hold of him and flipped him over, just as she had done countless times in their short marriage. As Gomez's skull hit the hard floor, a searing pain blinded him and numbed his senses. His vulnerability was a beacon to Ophelia's predatory senses, and she swiftly attacked.

Slender legs straddled his torso, giving her a new vantage point. Gomez laid dazed beneath her unable to overthrow her surprisingly heavy body. As he started to regain control of his arms, Ophelia pinned them above his head. She was in full control even in her inebriated state.

"My dear Gomez, darling husband."

Her chipper voice stabbed at each of his nerves, igniting a new wave of pain in his aching head.

"Drink to me only with thine lips."

He remembered that she had said that to him the first time she dipped him and forced her mouth upon his. The horrid memory was overshadowed by his hellish reality. Ophelia was kissing him aggressively, gnawing at his lips with clueless desperation. Gomez was fighting with his eyelids to stay open long enough to maneuver from underneath her, but he was so dizzy they kept closing.

While he was debilitated and being mauled by his aggressively zealous wife, Morticia appeared at the top of the stairs. Gomez was in such physical incapacitation that he didn't notice the arrival of his true love. While he struggled to regain control of his body, Morticia began to lose control of hers. She was frozen as she saw her sister kissing and touching her beloved. Tears began to fill her eyes and nausea washed over her as she realized that she was the intruder. They were married, their intimacy was expected. Morticia was a forbidden fruit, the unattainable desire that would always glow with the flame of curiosity in Gomez's married mind. She hadn't wanted to believe that their love was anything but pure, yet now she was shown where she belonged. Her hand flew to cover her mouth trying to stop the contents of her stomach from expelling from her tormented form.

Morticia was forced to look away as Ophelia brought Gomez's hand to her breast. It was too much to bear, once again she questioned everything she knew about love. She had run down the hall so quickly she made herself light headed. Her fingers grasped at the wall searching for some sort of stability as her head continued to spin uncontrollably. She didn't question whether he loved her, she just questioned why and that seemed too much for her mind to handle.

"My darling!"

It took a moment for her to register whose voice was speaking to her, she wanted it to be Gomez so badly that she did not allow anyone else to come to mind. Arms wrapped around her body offering warmth and protection from the emptiness of the hall. A gentle hand caressed her cheek, its thumb tenderly brushed across her quivering lips. The intimate touch urged her to look up to the face of her guardian, so she did. Grey eyes smiled down at her as she finally met her husband's gaze.

"Morticia my pet, whatever is the matter?"

A single tear escaped her sapphire eyes as she tried to think of an explanation, Balthazar was quick to wipe it away. Morticia remained silent, nothing escaping her mouth but gasps for air.

"Shh, calm down dearest. You've just had an exciting day. You are alright."

They sat in the hall, Balthazar softly instructing Morticia to take deep breaths. Gradually, her anxiety calmed. The burning sensation in her lungs was beginning to dissipate, yet the weight on her heart remained.

"There, there my love. It is all over now."

Morticia nodded. Although she had welcomed Balthazar's closeness only a few minutes before, it was now the cause of a fresh panic. She pulled away from his grasp and began to stand, but Balthazar was quick to aide her.

"Let me carry you across the threshold my dear."

Without giving her an opportunity to protest, Balthazar lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom. With each ascending step, she closed off her heart. Although her fate was sealed, her heart still belonged to Gomez and she was determined to protect it until he could claim it once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Gomez's incessant pacing was creating a distressed trail on the rug, the color almost completely dissolved from his constant repetitive motion. The library was his sanctuary, nothing within its walls appealed to Ophelia. In the month since their wedding, Ophelia had completely taken over the Addams mansion. Gomez was confined to two main rooms: the library and the master bedroom.

Although the library was his preferred spot, he was glad to have won control of his bedroom. For weeks he had claimed illness, and suffered from endless night terrors. Ophelia could not sleep with his constant disruptions during the night, and finally decided to claim another room as her own. Despite their new sleeping arrangement, Ophelia still constantly tried to bed Gomez. She was almost obsessive with her advances, making him retreat into his safe places for increasingly longer amounts of time.

Lurch was dusting the snake candlesticks on top of the mantle as Gomez mindlessly walked back and forth. He was trying not to be obvious in his concern for Gomez, but with each day there was a heightened madness behind Gomez's hazel eyes.

"I don't understand!"

Gomez's distressed declaration was not directed at the butler, but Lurch seized the opportunity to question him.

"Mr. Addams?"

Gomez didn't acknowledge him; his eyes were focused on his feet. Suppressed words were bubbling to the surface from the depth of his heart, ready to create an emotionally laden rant. Lurch was worried that Gomez was nearing his breaking point. He began to leave, ready to fetch mama, but Gomez's turmoil stopped him. Lurch worried about what would happen if he left him alone, even if for a moment. There had already been multiple instances where either he or Thing had stumbled upon a desperate Gomez, who was ready to do himself in.

"Why was she not there? We were ready! She agreed to run away with me, the plan was set. What happened to her? Something must have detained her, prevented her from meeting me. But what?"

Gomez stopped. In a new fury, he attacked his table of trains, throwing pieces of the track around the room, ignorant of the noise they made as they smashed against the floor.

"That brute! He did this! I'm sure of it! She would not abandon me. He would not let her out of his sight! She was prisoner to his lustful eyes, and then he stole her away! How dare he take her away!? My darling, trapped with that cad in the catacombs of Paris for two weeks. It should have been us! The delightfully macabre setting would have been a pleasant escape for our love, and now they are tainted by his selfish greed!"

Lurch began to pick up the various pieces of track, listening to Gomez's angry speech. Countless times since the night of Morticia's wedding, Lurch had heard some variation of this rant, but never had he been this violent. The rants were never the same, different insults were used to describe Balthazar, and different alternative situations were imagined, but each increased in its aggression. He never used their names, as if they were a curse and his world would end with the utterance. Lurch did catch Gomez whispering Morticia's name on occasion. It was always when he thought he was alone or while he was dreaming, and the longing that cloaked his voice as he delicately pronounced each syllable could break the non-beating hearts of the dead.

Gomez had moved to sit behind his desk, rage slowly melting into despair. He held his head in his hands, veins popping out across his flesh from the unleashed frustration. Silently, his expression changed to that of hopelessness. Lurch could sense the coming of tears in the exhausted language of Gomez's body. They came with unapologetic dominance, unwelcomed by his troubled mind. Lurch quietly offered Gomez a black silk handkerchief, which was denied with a swift wave of the hand. As Gomez wept, Lurch decided it was a safe time to get mama. Just as he reached the door, Gomez's hoarse, breaking voice called for him.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Lurch contemplated the situation, all his previous suggestions had been tried but were of no use. He could not tell the love-sick man before him that hope was lost, yet he could not deny the complexity of the problem. A simple solution was all he could offer, and hoped that it would appease Gomez for the time being.

"Write to her."

As soon as the grunted words reached Gomez's ears, he looked like a new man.

"Of course! That's it, old man! I'll write to her. She will know the deepest desires of my heart, and soon we will shall be together! Lurch, you are a genius of love!"

Gomez pulled out a fountain pen and paper, an eagerness hurrying even the smallest of mundane tasks. Words began to pour on to the blank canvas before him, expressing all his conflicted emotions. Lurch studied him as he wrote, it was almost as if he was conversing with Morticia instead of committing his thoughts to paper. His expressions changed instantly, he laughed, he cried, at last Gomez was being released from his internal torment. Before he knew it, Lurch was being handed an envelope with the name _Miss Morticia_ _Frump_ engraved on the front.

"Lurch, have this sent to my cousin Balthazar's house immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Addams."

Lurch held the letter firmly, aware of its importance. He glanced at Gomez before he shut the library door, and groaned when he saw him fervently composing a new letter.


	11. Chapter 11

For days, secret messages had been carried between the two Addams houses. In that short time, Morticia had collected an astounding number of passionate letters conveying the depths of Gomez's love and lust. Some of his words were so fiery, that when they mixed with the parchment and Morticia's eager eyes, they combusted. Multiple envelopes were filled with the ashes of those racy words, yet Morticia could recall each roasted syllable.

For each response Morticia sent, Gomez would send her three in return. The exchanges were always exciting, yet they somehow calmed their insatiable longing for a fleeting moment. It did not take long for the suggestion of a meeting to be brought up. At first, Morticia was reluctant. She was unsure if she could get away without being questioned by Balthazar, but the need to see Gomez was too powerful to resist. At last she agreed, the plan was set, and each of them anxiously anticipated their rendezvous.

Two a.m at the oldest cemetery in town, that's what they had decided. No one that was buried there had living relatives, and most of the graves were being reclaimed by nature. They would be secluded, surrounded only by the dormant deceased. Morticia could hardly contain her excitement as the clock moved closer to her hour of salvation.

Balthazar had kissed her goodnight over two hours ago, she knew he would be fast asleep by now. He was a very understanding man, when Morticia told him that she was staying up to knit he did not question it. Grateful that he did not doubt her lie, Morticia offered him a small smile as he ascended the stairs. The small gesture melted Balthazar's heart. He believed that he was finally winning over his wife, ignorant to the fact that he was losing her more with each passing minute.

At last, the clock struck one and Morticia left her large, unwelcoming house for the promising arms of her beloved. Her black cloak camouflaged her slim figure effortlessly into the night. Gracefully, she wandered towards her destination disguised under the dark, moonless sky. By the time she reached her long-awaited meeting spot, Morticia was shivering from the exposure to the cold and damp night air. Her flesh was becoming numb, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Gomez. She looked around the cemetery hoping to see him smoking in the dark just like that night on the balcony. Alas, he was nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes, Morticia was beginning to worry. Just as she began to lose hope, his arms wrapped around her waist as his warm body pressed against her back. She could feel his hot, tobacco laden breath kissing her neck. Everywhere he touched came to life, he brought heat to her icy body, and impassioned every tingling nerve.

"Cara Mia"

"Mon Cher"

Each adoration was whispered with animalistic desire.

"Tish, that's French."

In a swift motion, Gomez turned Morticia around and held her arm up to his mouth. He smiled devilishly at her as he kissed up her willowy extremity. When he reached her neck, he hovered above the sensitive flesh. Morticia held her breath in expectation, waiting for Gomez to strike. Warm lips attached themselves to the alabaster skin before him, pulling it gently into his hot mouth. Morticia's breath was released as a soft moan. Gomez pulled her closer to him as he unlatched himself. Long, slender fingers caressed his face as they stared into each other's eyes. The dark covered everything, but it could not dim the spark of love that glowed between them.

"I've missed you."

Her soft confession broke Gomez's heart. Lips crashed against hers, desperately trying to convey the ocean of emotions that threatened to overflow through Gomez's enraptured pores. Morticia welcomed the kiss with parted lips, eagerly taking all Gomez was giving her. He pulled at her form, willing her to melt into him, to become one indivisible entity. Morticia's heartbeat fluttered in its cage, its rapidity could be felt vibrating against Gomez's broad chest. Their kiss deepened, forcing them to steal air from the dank darkness in little gasps. Morticia's hands were plastered on the side of Gomez's face, her sharp nails playfully scraped against the stubble covered flesh.

Each subtle caress she bestowed upon him increased his uncontrollable desire. He growled into her mouth, the gentle vibrations tingled across her lips. Morticia enjoyed learning what reactions she could stir in her hot-blooded lover. Slender fingers began to tickle down his jaw to his neck and shoulders, pausing over his fast beating pulse. The feel of Morticia lingering over his pounding life source made Gomez freeze in anticipation, not knowing whether she would caress or attack. Each idea excited him, each was erotic in their power with passion and pain. How easily a gentle touch could turn deadly, as she held his life at the tip of her fingertips.

"Morticia"

Her name was nothing more than a gentle exhalation, it was as if she was the air that filled his love starved lungs. She pulled away, barely, but it was enough to elicit a protest from Gomez. His grip on her figure tightened, crushing her ribs beneath his firm hold. Sapphire eyes roamed over his handsome face, desperate to admire his charming masculine features under the starlight.

"Tish?" A hint of worry clouded his husky voice.

"Oh, Gomez." Her eyes fell from his visage to the cold ground. "This night is nearly perfect."

"Cara Mia?"

Morticia remained silent, her words stopped by the trace of fear that lingered in her heart. Despite her inability to speak, Gomez understood every word.

"My darling, I promise you have nothing to fear. We shall be together for the end of time. One day it will be our graves where lovers meet in the dead of night."

"How, my love?"

"Give yourself to me, Cara Mia. All that you are, let me have you. "

Slowly her eyes lifted to meet his. Desperately, he tried to read what they were conveying. Suddenly her ruby lips met his in a frantic yet passionate kiss. Their tongues began the first chords of a ravishing tango. The rhythm of their seduction drew them to the hard ground, where Morticia was immediately covered by Gomez's strong body. They touched and teased as the wind carried their moans through the gently swaying leaves of the surrounding trees. As the night progressed, they succumbed to their building lust. Screams echoed against the forgotten stones as the lovers possessed each other in every way imaginable. Nothing mattered as they ravaged each other in the open night, the darkness providing the illusion that daylight would never come.


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Author's note* Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews. I truly love seeing that you are enjoying this story. I hope you like this chapter, and get ready for more because things are about to get crazy after this chapter._**

Gomez had promised her that she only had to live in her hell for two more weeks, and she patiently counted down the days. They could not risk any disruptions to their escape, so Gomez insisted they be thorough. He was planning every detail with impeccable precision, determined that this time no one would interfere. Morticia was given information through his endless love letters. Although he didn't tell her how he was accomplishing everything, she was aware of what was happening and the role she had to play.

Their hour was drawing nigh, the day had come for their plan to be set in motion. A party, that was Gomez's brilliant ruse. It was simple enough that no one would suspect it was all an excuse to bring Morticia to his mansion, and provide a distraction while the couple snuck off into the night. The entire Addams clan as well as various friends would be in attendance.

Morticia's anxiety was so high, it was making her physically ill. All morning, she had been confined to the bed with nausea. Balthazar had given her multiple opportunities to back out of going to the party, but she insisted she just hadn't slept well. When Morticia was finally able to stand without feeling queasy, Balthazar surprised her with a new gown. It was a burgundy velvet dress with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves, and a trumpet skirt. Balthazar was insistent about Morticia trying it on immediately. Obediently, she slipped out of her nightgown, uncomfortable with the way Balthazar's eyes roamed over her exposed flesh. Quickly she stepped into the dress, eager to cover herself from his lecherous gaze.

Using the open zipper running down her back as an excuse, he pounced on her. Morticia could feel how slowly he was closing the metal teeth, letting his fingers run up her smooth back. The contact was making Morticia's anxiety flare up, she grabbed the bed post for stability. If he noticed the action, he chose not to say anything. Instead, Balthazar finished zipping her up then gathered her raven hair in his hands and draped it over her right shoulder. As soon as his lips touched her skin, she bolted towards the bathroom where she lost what little food was still in her stomach.

"Morticia?" Balthazar followed her, concerned. "Dearest, are you sure you are well?"

Morticia was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, willing the dizziness to disappear. Her eyes closed, trying to shield her from her own unstable vision. Using all her strength, she answered her worried husband.

"I'm fine. My stomach must be upset from the lack of sleep."

"I will get you some medicine. If you aren't well before we leave, we aren't going."

"I promise it will pass, Balthazar. Would you bring me a cup of henbane tea? That should calm my nausea."

"Of course, dear."

She could hear Balthazar's heavy footsteps as he left the room. Pulling herself to her feet, she used the sink to balance then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was gaudy, and surprisingly tight, she could feel her ribs stretching the fabric with each breath. As she straightened her posture, she realized just how constricted she was. Her breasts were held tightly in their place, their natural shape manipulated to make them push together, creating an obscene amount of cleavage. There was absolutely no breathing room, her already shallow breaths were forced high into her chest since her abdomen had no room to expand. The color glistened against her ivory skin, outshining her pallor and making her look washed out. As she studied her tired expression against the foreign attire, she realized she was nothing more than a plaything. To Balthazar she was an object of desire that he could dress up, show off, and have his way with. Never did he talk to her as an equal, for she wasn't. She was his most prized possession. A trophy to show off to all the other boys until something else shiny came along.

Morticia quickly freshened up before Balthazar returned. She was determined not to let her body betray her chance at freedom. A living doll is not how she planned to spend the rest of her life. Thoughts of Gomez strengthened her will. Only a few more hours of this ridiculous existence before she was in his arms. In Gomez's strong embrace, she felt treasured. She could feel his love seeping through his pores and absorbed immediately into her own. Unlike Balthazar, Gomez never belittled her or admired her only for what she could do for him. They were equals, learning to love together.

When the dreaded knock rippled against the wooden door, Morticia plastered a smile on her face. As the door opened, Balthazar's expression changed from stern worry to delighted surprise. Morticia's sudden vibrancy attracted him to her like a moth to a flame, and he studied her image diligently.

"My, you look stunning."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid the dress is too small. I'll have to change."

"Nonsense, Morticia. It fits you beautifully. If it is a little snug, you'll just have to be mindful of how much you eat."

His response was shocking and almost rude. For weeks, she had dealt with his back handed statements, but never had he complained about her figure.

"Are you suggesting I need to diet?"

"If your clothes are beginning to shrink, then maybe it isn't such a bad idea. If that dress is a little tight, it will make you aware of how much you're eating. Don't worry darling, I'm sure it's just a few extra pounds from adjusting to this comfortable lifestyle. You will be rid of it in no time."

Morticia was appalled by what he was saying. If she had gained a few pounds, she hadn't noticed so it must not have been a significant amount. It was certainly not an issue which was to be dealt with in such a callous manner. Anger was bubbling throughout her body, ready to rise and swallow Balthazar whole. Her tolerance had just been extinguished, and murder clouded her mind. It would be so easy to stab him with one of his many valued swords, or to poison his hourly glass of brandy. Although the thoughts gave her satisfaction, she remembered that after tonight she would not have to suffer through his company ever again. Thinking of Gomez, she smiled.

"Of course, Balthazar."

Her submission pleased him, he kissed her forehead triumphantly then left her to get ready. Morticia took her time in front of her vanity. Tonight was the beginning of her and Gomez's life together, and she wanted to look as perfect as he made her feel. Occasionally she would get a burst of illness, but she felt like she was able to tame the feeling. The dress was pushing into her flesh causing bruises and continuous discomfort. Besides the tea, she had not consumed anything all day and her hunger was starting to demand satisfaction. She promised herself she could make it until the party, then she would eat and change. In their secret meetings during the past two weeks, Morticia had given Gomez essential items to pack for their trip including a few dresses.

As the time finally arrived for them to leave, Morticia appeared on the stairs. Balthazar stared, mouth agape as she descended. Her raven hair was elegantly pulled up in a chignon which was adorned with a gold bat barrette encrusted with diamonds on the wings and rubies for the eyes. The way she did her makeup was simple, but the black cat eye accentuated her sparkling blue eyes which bewitched Balthazar to succumb to their beauty. Every curve could be seen in her gown, especially the swell of her breasts, and the plumpness of her hips. It took all of Balthazar's will power not to throw her down on the stairs and have his way with her. His social priorities won over his lust, and he placed Morticia's cloak over her delicate shoulders and offered his arm as they walked outside.

During the car ride, Morticia could feel her plague returning. She turned her face to hide the pain from her burning indigestion and spinning vision. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at Gomez's home. He and Ophelia were greeting everyone as they walked through the door. When Morticia and Balthazar were met by their hosts, Gomez brought her hand to his lips. Her heart raced, and her legs quivered at the contact. One simple affection, and she was melting in his hand.

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?"

Balthazar asked Gomez smugly. He wanted the praise of jealous men, and Gomez was no exception in his eyes.

"Ravishing." Gomez answered, his eyes locked on Morticia.

"And you, Ophelia, you look lovely." Morticia praised her sister. She was eager to direct everyone's attention elsewhere so they would not see the exchanges of love between herself and Gomez. Balthazar was quick to compliment Ophelia, offering to accompany her inside. She accepted. Gomez was elated, his fickle little wife was so flattered by male attention that she left him behind to accompany Morticia. When her arm looped through his, they felt complete.

"Cara Mia" he whispered lovingly into her ear. Her sapphire eyes were hopelessly gazing at him as her heart went wild in her chest.

"Mon amour"

Gomez pulled her closer against him, fiercely squeezing her arm against his torso.

"Control yourself, darling. Party now, amour later."

"You're right, but it's not soon enough Tish."

"I know, darling, but we are so close. You just have to behave a little while longer."

"Anything for you, Cara Mia."

Their whispers were covered by the music coming from the ballroom. With each step, the melodious chords grew louder and more exciting. As they were immersed in the mass of dancing family members, Balthazar turned to speak to Gomez.

"Gomez, you don't mind if I borrow Ophelia for a few dances, do you?"

Gomez grinned.

"Of course not, old man! I'm sure she will enjoy a fresh face twirling her around the floor."

Balthazar grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why don't you escort Morticia? We can't have such a lovely creature left for the vultures."

"It would be my pleasure, if she'll have me." Gomez extended his hand to Morticia, who happily placed hers in its care. They began to move gracefully around the room, Gomez expertly leading Morticia's pliable form away from their spouses.

"It seems our opportunity has come early, querida."

"Perfect." She purred, as his grip around her waist tightened. For the first time all day, she didn't mind her inability to breathe. Their happiness was short lived as their intimacy was abruptly interrupted when a hand tapped on Gomez's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Gomez turned to see Uncle Fester smiling at him.

"Can I cut in, Gomez?"

Before answering, Gomez looked to Morticia. Her eyes told him that he had no choice, so he hesitantly offered her to Fester. The lovers shared one last glance before Gomez left to make sure everything was going according to plan while Morticia was taken into her Uncle's arms. As soon as Gomez was out of ear shot, Fester started talking.

"I thought I told you to forget him."

Morticia looked like a trapped animal, but she still tried to feign innocence.

"I don't know what you mean, Uncle Fester."

"Come on, Morticia. You know you're my favorite niece. I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't worried, but you're married."

"Uncle Fester,"

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I saw it at his wedding, and I saw it at yours. I figured once you spent a little more time with Balthazar and he with Ophelia that this little infatuation would eradicate itself."

"It's not an infatuation, Uncle Fester. Gomez and I are madly in love."

Fester's expression changed to that of pity. Morticia had said those exact words the day Gomez married Ophelia. All of Fester's disapproving suspicion was morphing into sadness.

"Oh Morticia, I'm so sorry this is how things turned out."

Giving Fester's shoulder a little squeeze, Morticia accepted his offered sympathy. Her eyes scanned the room for Gomez, but she didn't see him. Balthazar was dancing with a tall woman in a beaded gown, and Ophelia was dancing with a dark stranger. Both seemed enraptured with their new partners which gave Morticia a small sense of ease.

"I saw him leave the room as we began to dance." Fester's voice stole her attention. "What are you two up to?"

Once again, Morticia looked like terrified prey being chased by a ravenous carnivore. She wasn't sure what to say. If she told him their plans, he would stop them. If she didn't, he already knew that they were scheming so he could still stop them. She chose to repeat her earlier statement.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Uncle Fester."

"Come on, Morticia. I've seen you together, I know something is awry."

She remained silent, thankful that the final chords of the song played soon after. Before Fester released her, he had to say something else.

"I won't tattle, Morticia, that's not nice. I couldn't do that to you."

"Thank you, Uncle Fester."

"Be careful. The game you are playing is very dangerous. I can't bear to think of what would happen if you got caught."

"We'll be careful, I promise."

Morticia kissed his cheek, leaving a red stain on his pale skin. His hand touched the spot as Morticia made her way to the side of the room, away from the couples beginning their next dance.

For another hour, Morticia was passed between various relations for a dance. Balthazar claimed her a few times, but complained about her lack of conversation. He even questioned why she was not more like Ophelia, who was happily chatting away with each new partner. Morticia learned that the stranger she saw hovering around her sister was a friend of Balthazar's named Vlad. Every chance he got, he stole Ophelia, and she seemed to beam every time. Morticia had difficulty looking at her sister for too long, her guilt and sadness would overwhelm her if she focused too long on the betrayal she was committing against Ophelia. That's why the smile that was illuminating Ophelia's face was so attractive to Morticia, it gave her a moment to believe Ophelia was still happy. It wiped her guilt away, and provided the illusion that all was well.

She was trapped dancing with Balthazar again when Gomez reappeared. His eyes found her immediately, and he offered her a charming grin as he puffed his cigar. It was as if everyone else became a giant blur, as she focused all her attention on him. Gomez was staring at her, almost with dangerous determination. It made Morticia light headed with desire and anticipation. Gomez started walking towards them, then surprised Balthazar by tapping his shoulder.

"Lurch just put out a new bottle of brandy, it was from our dear Uncle Squint's private collection. I thought you might want the first drink, before some of our heartier cousins get a hold of it."

"Yes! Thank you for letting me know, Gomez." Balthazar was ready to race to the bar when he half remembered that Morticia was in his arms. "Oh, would you mind?" He gestured towards Morticia.

"Of course not! Actually, I am in need of a partner as it seems my wife is taken."

"Splendid!" He practically shoved Morticia into Gomez. "You are in good hands, my pet. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Balthazar was gone and Morticia was once again in Gomez's arms.

The warmth of his body was refreshing and comforting. His strong scent filled her lungs, giving her the pleasure of being surrounded by him in every possible way. Time stopped as she treasured each whiff of him, the sweet but stinging smell of his tobacco mixed deliciously with his musky cologne. She was lost in him, completely entranced by his proximity. He pulled her closer, forcing their cheeks to rest against each other. There was a slight tickle against Morticia's neck as her hair was being manipulated by Gomez's breath.

"Tish" Gomez sighed. Hearing her name brought her back into consciousness. She pressed herself against his strong body, enjoying the small freedom of touch that dancing provided.

"Should we go, darling?" There was a slight tremble in her voice. She was excited to go, but worried that they would not get far.

"Not yet, Cara Mia. I want to hold you for a little while longer."

"But darling, we will have plenty of time for that later. We will have the rest of our lives, Mon Cher."

"Tish," His hand slid to the small of her back. "Please Querida, a few more moments."

She could deny him nothing, so they continued to dance. They caressed each other subtly, a gentle squeeze or swipe of the thumb had to suffice despite their hunger for more. Their breathing synced as they moved. Morticia closed her eyes, enjoying the way Gomez's love could be felt in every little touch. Then it hit her. A wave of nausea forced her feet to cement themselves to the floor.

"Morticia?"

She could feel the hors d'oeuvres she ate traveling angrily back up her esophagus. Her hands fell off Gomez, one covered her mouth and the other offered a small dismissive wave as an answer. A painful cramp throbbed in her abdomen and penetrated her form to wrap around her spine. It was crippling, and she felt herself falling. Gomez caught her before her body collapsed on itself.

"Morticia!?"

Her eyes were sealed shut, the fear of the effect of the light on her already spinning mind prevented her from attempting to look at her worried beloved. Gomez was growing wild with worry, he glanced around but no one had seemed to notice their little crisis. His plan of having a party filled with drunk guests that would not notice their sudden absence seemed to be working a little too well. Unfortunately, they were being ignored while the love of his life lay immobile in his arms. Morticia couldn't subdue the burning sickness any longer. She staggered to regain her balance, pushing against Gomez's firm hold. Reluctantly, he let her go. As soon as he did, she raced passed the intoxicated crowd and out of the ballroom. Gomez started to follow her, but was grabbed at the threshold.

"Mama?"

He was surprised to see it was his wild haired mother that had stopped him.

"Where are you going, Gomez?"

"Morticia,"

She cut him off.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Anyway, you better let Balthazar chase after her."

Gomez was utterly confused.

"Mama, Morticia is ill. Balthazar doesn't even know, he's at the bar."

"I'm sure he knows! He's the father!"

It took a moment for Gomez to piece together what she was saying. He laughed, assuming his mother was either drunk or had finally gone mad. She stared at him, not knowing what he found so funny about what she had said. When Gomez realized she was sober, his face contorted in tortuous pain.

"Mama, are you saying Morticia is with child?"

"The first months are always the hardest."

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"It was obvious, Gomez. She's gained a little weight, Balthazar said she's been nauseas, she kept touching her stomach like she was in pain. Those are all signs, dear."

Gomez stared open mouthed down the hallway. He pictured his darling getting violently ill from the new life growing inside her. It saddened him to think of her as the victim to this sudden sickness that accompanied growing a child. He wanted to run to her, but fear stopped him. If Morticia was expecting, it changed everything. How could he tear an entire family apart for his own selfish desires?

"You know, now that I think about it, it may still be early enough that she hasn't realized."

Gomez turned to look at Mama, all happiness was drained from his being.

"What's wrong, Gomez?"

"I should get Balthazar."

With that, he disappeared back into the party.


	14. Chapter 14

Gomez clutched his steaming cup of henbane tea as his eyes stared unseeing at the stack of letters that were delicately placed on top of one another. The black ink screamed his name from the creamy parchment, each elegant curve taunting him with the promise of Morticia. Despite the torturous temptation to rip each letter open as it arrived, they had managed to pass unscathed through Gomez's hands. He had held every perfumed rectangular message to his heart treasuring the feel of the slick paper that his beloved's hand had caressed. After a few hours, his fingers would erode the thickness of the envelope and he would set it on his desk to prevent any further destruction of the precious letters. Although he refused to read their content, unprepared for what was hidden inside, he could not be far from them. Sleeping on his desk became a habit, the stack of accumulating notes creating a faint illusion that Morticia was near. In his dreams, he could breathe in her intoxicating scent, and see her glorious curves, but never did he hear her lyric voice.

It had been exactly one week since their failed attempt for happiness. Gomez had completely given up hope, his depression verging on complete madness. He had not bathed since she left, nor had he bothered to change his clothes. It was as if he was stuck in time, unable to go back and unwilling to move forward. The letters started to arrive the morning after the party, leaving Gomez in a dizzying state of distraught. He trembled as his eyes passed over the graceful script that spelled his name. Thanks to mama's revelation, Gomez knew what the letter contained. His life was ending, and the death sentence was being carried out by his only reason for living.

With each new letter, Gomez grew more desolate. He believed every single one repeated a simple message, that their love affair was over. Unable to read the words and therefore confirm his worst fear, Gomez simply allowed them weigh down his aching heart and his desk. A knock on the door stole his attention away from the daunting stack of personal despair. Lurch grunted as he entered the room and crossed over to Gomez.

"Another letter, sir."

"Put it with the others. Thank you Lurch."

Lurch did as he was told, setting the envelope on top of the ever-growing pile.

"Anything else, Mr. Addams?"

Gomez didn't seem to hear him, the fresh whiff of her perfume stealing all his attention.

"Sir?"

When Gomez finally met Lurch's stare, the look masking his hazel eyes was terrifying. It was like there was nothing behind them. The illuminous sparkle of vital passion that was such a staple of Gomez's persona had vanished. Instead, hollow orbs gazed unseeing at the massive butler.

"That will be all, Lurch."

With hesitation, Lurch left Gomez alone, leaving the door open. It was the perfect opportunity for a nervous Ophelia to peek her head in.

"How art thou, fair Gomez?"

"Not now, Ophelia."

Although he had tried to shut down her attempt to talk, she persisted. It had taken Ophelia days to muster up the courage to speak to her husband. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Dear husband, we need to have _une conversation._ "

"English, Ophelia!"

His sudden anger startled her, but she continued to stay strong. She sat in the chair across his desk, unable to see him over the mass of neatly stacked envelopes. Gently, Ophelia started to move them to the side but was stopped by Gomez's strong hand grabbing her wrists.

"Don't touch those!"

"Gomez?" Ophelia was surprised by his strange behavior. She looked down to see his name etched in delicate black ink. "Who are these from?"

"It doesn't matter." Despair weighed down each syllable.

Ophelia's eyes scanned over the handwriting, she knew she recognized it but she couldn't place from where.

"Dear Gomez, there is something I must discuss with you."

He let out a frustrated sigh, the sound of her voice tearing at his nerves. Ophelia dragged her chair to the left so she could see Gomez. He didn't look at her, despite her silhouette obstructing his peripheral vision.

"What is it, Ophelia?"

She hesitated, gathering the necessary words. Gomez was growing impatient with each second that passed, making the air between them thick with tension. Ophelia took a deep breath, ready to expel her thoughts as she exhaled.

"Dearest, we've been married for over two months."

"Seems longer."

Ophelia ignored his remark, determined to continue with the speech playing in her head.

"In that time Gomez, we have not truly been married." She paused to watch his reaction, there was none. "Because of that, I feel that a change must be made." Still not receiving a response, she started to nervously play with her golden braids. "Gomez, I am asking for an annulment."

Finally, she had his attention. At first, he looked confused, but as her words registered in his mind, she was surprised to see a calm wash over him. Relief started to flood his mind at the thought of being rid of the peppy blonde woman that insistently hounded him.

"An annulment?"

She was tentative, unsure if he was about to explode.

"Yes."

He was silent, feeding Ophelia's growing anxiety. Nervousness created an endless spew of word vomit, that started endlessly pouring out of her.

"It is obvious that we are both unhappy, Gomez. Since we have not consummated our marriage, we can get the annulment and start fresh. I thought I was ready to be your wife, but I was mistaken fair Gomez. There are things I want to do that this life does not provide. I am still in my youth, and I want to embrace the utopia that awaits in exploring the world. I have been thinking about this for a while, and after Morticia's news I feel this is the right thing to do."

"Morticia?" The mention of her name was his sole concern. His eyes darted to the letters, the action not going unnoticed by Ophelia.

"After the announcement that she and Balthazar are expecting, I realized that we will never have that. How will I be a mother if my husband won't even look at me, let alone touch me? It's not that I want a child now, but someday I will. You don't have to tell me you don't want that, I see it in your behavior. It is not your fault dear Gomez. We married despite the lack of love, and the love never came."

"You're right, Ophelia." She stopped speaking, her eyes wide. "I dreaded meeting you, I was not ready to get married. Perhaps an annulment is the kindest thing we can do for each other."

"Yes, I believe it is. We both deserve a second chance at romance." She smiled to herself and brought her fingers up to trace the edges of the petals on top of her head.

"Then that's what we shall do. We shall both be free, and part amicably."

"Oh yes, very amicably. I must tell you one last thing, my dear."

"What is it?"

"I am leaving tonight, for Europe." Gomez was stunned, not expecting the sudden change in Ophelia. He was so used to her being unbearably clingy, that her announcement of departure seemed like it came out of nowhere. Then he understood, a slight grin pulling at his lips.

"I see. It seems you have already found your second chance."

Ophelia blushed.

"I have been faithful to you dear Gomez, but I love myself too much to continue to live unhappily. Vlad has swept me off my feet, and I do not have any intention on being returned to the ground."

"I am happy for you, Ophelia. Truly, I am. Consider yourself free from your marital vows."

She flashed him a smile and stood. Gomez started to return to his tormented state of introversion, done with their conversation. Ophelia's eyes moved from him to the stack of letters, once again observing the delicate script. She started to leave the room, happy that she was embarking on a new exciting life.

"Goodbye wan Gomez."

He glanced up to see her standing halfway out the doorway. Their eyes locked for a second.

"I would answer her." Her statement confused him, so she motioned to the letters. "I know my sister, and she can be very persistent in order to get what she wants." At that, she left leaving Gomez staring open mouthed at the empty doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Gomez had practically entombed himself in his study. Mama tried desperately to get him to emerge, but she had no luck. The only time Gomez left was when Thing and Lurch convinced him to bathe. As soon as he was done, he returned to the gloomy study.

Morticia's letters covered the desk, their quantity was so overwhelming that they were beginning to spill onto the floor. Despite Ophelia's comment, Gomez still refused to respond or even open the messages. Their strong scent of Morticia's perfume filled the confined space, mixing with the smoke of Gomez's endless chain of cigars. When anyone would enter the study, they would be assaulted by the potent mixture of aromas. Gomez did not seem bothered by the suffocating heavy air.

Lurch would come in once every hour to check on Gomez, bringing him food that would go untouched. Thing tried to keep him company, but Gomez yelled at him to get out when he moved some of the letters that were laying on the desk. Alone, Gomez buried himself deep within his thoughts. He would run his fingers over his name on the various envelopes, memorizing the way she delicately curved each letter. In his tormented day dreams he would see her, standing before him wearing the black bridesmaid gown she had worn at his wedding. She would smile, and extend her willowy arm, her palm open to him. The sight of her alluring figure would bewitch him, making him desperately reach for her. When he did, her image would change. He would feel a burst of cold air as her figure transformed, suddenly a very pregnant Morticia appeared wrapped in the arms of a possessive Balthazar. Sometimes he lunged at the imaginary Balthazar, trying desperately to wring his neck in a blinding fit of jealousy. Other times he would back away, heartbroken and hopeless.

To hide from his torturous phantoms, he buried his face in his hands. His elbows slid over the envelopes until they rested comfortably on top of the thick pile of papers. He could feel the protruding veins of his forehead pulsating against his fingers. A bead of sweat was forming at his hairline, and heat was radiating off his skin making his collar squeeze around his throat. He was lost in his despair, unaware of the knock on the door. The large wooden door creaked as it opened revealing Lurch with an envelope in his hand.

"Another letter, sir."

Without looking, Gomez extended his hand. Lurch placed the new envelope in his waiting palm. Still clutching the note, Gomez returned to resting his face in his hands. The paper created a thin barrier between his fingers and his forehead. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh whiff of familiar perfume. Lurch had started for the door when suddenly he stopped, and turned back to Gomez.

"Mrs. Addams" his gravelly voice bellowed.

"Ophelia is gone, Lurch. Must I remind you again?" Irritation raised the volume of his voice. Lurch grunted, making Gomez's frustration boil over. He threw his hands down as he raised his head, ready to tear Lurch apart. Catching in his throat, his words were stopped, unable to be released. There she was, standing meekly in the side of the door frame. Lurch loomed over, his size dwarfing her slender form and exaggerating her youth. Gomez did not believe his eyes, having been tricked by her apparition countless times. Instead he stared at her, watching as she looked up and nodded to Lurch who then went on his way.

Sparkling sapphire pools examined his disheveled appearance and wild hazel eyes. He looked terrible, a mere shadow of her charismatic lover. The ache in her chest grew, each beat of her heart pounding through her body mercilessly. She wanted to run to him, to be encircled by his loving arms, but she hesitated. Gomez was a feral beast, and she felt the need to approach him with caution. Staring at her, he remained silent. It was strange for him not to run to her or to lustily speak her name at her appearance. Instead, Morticia had to be the first to fill the thick air with the sound of her voice.

"Darling?"

Still, he simply stared at her giving her no further acknowledgment. She moved gracefully, closing the door then approaching him with a deceiving sense of calm. As she reached him, her fingers reached out to caress his cheek.

"Mon Cher." Her purring endearment brought him to reality. Suddenly, the empty void that inhabited Gomez's body was filled by the restless repressed emotions that he had buried deep within his heart. Tears brimmed his eyes as he stared up at the porcelain face of his beloved, disbelief clouding his expression.

"Tish? Is it really you?"

Tentatively, he reached out to touch her silky raven tresses.

"Oui, mon amour."

At her French, desire darkened his pupils.

"Tish" he sighed as he kissed the fistful of hair in his possession.

"You didn't answer any of my letters."

He pulled away, his heart racing with overwhelming anxiety.

"I couldn't, Cara Mia. I couldn't bear it! How can I say goodbye?"

Morticia didn't understand what he was saying. Her nails scraped down his unshaven face.

"Goodbye?"

"It would be wrong to separate a man from his wife and child. I know that, Morticia. I didn't have to read your letters to know that you were saying we could no longer be together. You are right to be with the father of your child. But, why did you come here querida? It was hard enough with your letters, how can I let you go now?"

"Oh bubeleh," She held his face in her hands forcing him to meet her gaze. "You don't have to let me go. I am yours."

"But Tish, you're with child! How can" Her lips stopped his question. Responding to her kiss eagerly, Gomez pulled her into his lap. Their mouths fought for dominance, desperately trying to convey how much they missed each other. Gomez pulled away, conflicted by his unanswered questions.

"Tish,"

"Shh Mon Cher." Her long finger rested on his wet swollen lips. Her eyes roamed over all the unopened envelopes before returning to Gomez's handsome face. "Darling, did you read any of my letters?"

"No, Cara Mia. I told you, I couldn't bear it."

"Oh Gomez," she caressed his face. "I tried to tell you. When I got no response, I thought you didn't understand."

He was utterly confused. Morticia took his hand in hers, and placed it on her abdomen. He spread his fingers to cover more of her body with his warm hand. Gomez stared questioningly into Morticia's smiling eyes.

"Tish?"

"I kept trying to get you to meet me, so I could tell you in person, mon amour. That's why I sent so many letters, they each have different suggestions for places and times."

"Is it true, Cara Mia?" Hope had revived the twinkle in Gomez's eyes. Morticia smiled.

"Oui"

Once again, their lips battled passionately. They nipped and sucked at the tender flesh until they heard each other moan with intoxicating desire. Gomez let his hand travel from Morticia's soft middle over to the curve of her hip and down her firm thigh. He could feel the warmth of her flesh through the thin fabric of her loose-fitting maroon dress. They were being swept in the wave of their passion when Gomez broke their kiss.

"Morticia, how are you sure it's….I mean, do you know that it's not…" He struggled to find the proper way to ask his question. Thankfully, Morticia knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I've slipped Balthazar a potion every day." Gomez was intrigued, Morticia smiled mischievously as she explained. "It makes him infertile as long as it's in his system and he's taken it every day we've been married. It is impossible that this child is his."

A pleased smile spread across Gomez's face.

"Querida, you wicked pequeña bruja."

"So, you're happy, darling?" Clear blue eyes waited seductively for his reply. With a swipe of his arm, Gomez cleared his desk, the numerous letters falling on to the floor. It only took a moment for Gomez to lift Morticia up to the hard surface. Soon his body covered hers, pressing her deliciously between his strong form and the antique wood beneath her.

"When can we leave, Cara Mia?"

"Tonight" Her husky voice made him growl with need. Attacking her lips with his, he began to devour her wholly. Arching in pleasure, her body responded to his desperate affection. Her long, curled locks draped over the side of the desk, gently brushing against her forgotten messages. Long nails ran down Gomez's back, pressing deep into the fabric so his flesh could feel the faint sting of her scratch. He groaned into her hot mouth, making her lips curl in an impish smile. Forcefully, she pulled at his smoking jacket and shirt, letting him know she wanted them discarded. He obeyed, throwing them on to the floor, where they slid down the mountain of white paper.

Her hands descended upon his exposed flesh, taking their time tickling and scratching. She kept him guessing whether she would caress or strike, enjoying the various sounds that escaped his throat with her varied actions. Lust began to control his mind, leaving all emotions to wait while he obsessed over his want for Morticia. Pressing harder against her, he grew bolder stealing the control from her skilled hands. Teasingly, he explored her body, pausing over her sensitive spots to torment her with feather like touches. She was begging for more, shoving her ample breasts against him as she moaned and tried to spread her legs. Gomez's strong legs were trapping hers between them, and he could feel her pushing against him trying to free herself from the limited space.

Although he wanted to feel her smooth calves wrap around his waist, he held her between him asserting his dominance over her pliable form. Her fingers pressed into his rear, pushing his groin closer to her. Gomez growled and bit her full bottom lip before reaching behind him and grabbing her wrists. Suddenly her hands were raised above her head, held tightly together in his firm fist. With his free hand, he undid his belt and used it to replace his hold on her delicate wrists then secured it to the leg of the desk. Once Morticia was bound, he sat up on her thighs, admiring the way her body was arched.

Even though her dress was plain, it was thin enough that the fabric stretched over her flexed curves, teasing him with the outline of her figure. Salivating, Gomez began to touch her with new determination. It was rougher, more desperate, but still full of undying love. His hands cupped her breasts, feeling the recently added weight as he squeezed them with strong fingers. Morticia pulled against her restraint, franticly trying to escape and respond to Gomez. His teeth scraped along the tender spot on her neck, making her gasp with pleasure and pain. Where he bit, he would soothe with his lips, sucking on the sensitive flesh. The need to feel her naked skin against his compelled him to rip at her neckline, tearing her dress down the front until she lay exposed beneath him. The wetness of his tongue caused goosebumps as he licked from her soft waist up to her sternum.

"Gomez" His name was barely a sigh, her breath stolen by the sensations he was inspiring throughout her body. Irritated that she was not completely bare, still covered by her undergarments, he opened the desk drawer and grabbed his letter opener. In a few swift, skilled motions, Morticia was rid of all the fabric that covered her form. He had sliced through the garments with precision, and pulled them away from her unwrapped body. Gomez tossed the letter opener to the floor as he began to consume the alabaster flesh that was heaving beneath him. It landed with a thud in the pile of sealed letters, their creamy envelopes burying it deep within the discarded heap.


	16. Chapter 16

Balthazar sat in his study, contently reading the newspaper and sipping on his brandy. Morticia had left over an hour ago to visit her mother, at least that's what she told Balthazar. He would have never known that she was lying if boredom had not taken hold of him. Balthazar grew tired of his comfortable position, and began to wander through his house inspecting the various rooms. As he walked down the hallway, he could see the sun spilling in from an opened door. The light baited him, bringing him into its warmth. Balthazar found himself standing in the middle of the music room, a place he very rarely frequented. A small smile crept onto his face as he noticed the sheet music at the harpsichord, evidence of Morticia. She had made the room her own over the past months, spending hours within its walls. Sometimes he would hear her playing the harpsichord or singing, other times she would retreat with her knitting to sit by the window. He glanced around the room, a few golden vases were filled with thorns, there were sketches on small canvases laying on the floor, and an open antique chest full of beheaded dolls. Feeling like an intruder, Balthazar turned to leave, and that's when he noticed a crumpled ball of paper hiding under the rose-colored chaise longue. Curiosity compelled him to pick up the forgotten wad.

His eyes roamed over the wrinkled paper, recognizing the delicate handwriting as his wife's. As the words jumped from the page to his mind, he felt his anger growing. At first, he thought it was a letter to him, but he soon realized that he was very, very wrong. Obsessing over her words, he read and reread the letter until he had memorized each amorous phrase.

Furious, he ripped the letter to shreds. He was determined to find out who her mysterious paramour was. Morticia had used many pet names, but never once addressed her lover by his actual name. Balthazar was tormented by her recollection of intimate moments that this man shared with his wife. To add to his ridicule, she had suggested meeting times to continue their affair.

Balthazar flew out of the house and jumped into his car, headed for the home of Hester Frump. A drive that should have taken an hour, took half that time. His car was barely turned off before he had exited, leaving the door wide open. Barging through the door he began to yell.

"Morticia!"

He repeated her name over and over, Hester rushed from the living room startled at the sudden noise.

"Balthazar?"

"Where is she?" he barked.

"Who?"

"Don't play with me old hag. Where is Morticia?"

"How dare you barge into my house and insult me! Get out, Balthazar! You are not welcome until you've calmed down and apologized." Hester was a stern woman, unfazed by Balthazar's angry demeanor. Rage burned within him as he focused his anger on Morticia's mother. He advanced on her, but she stood her ground with her head held high.

"I am not in the mood, Hester. Bring Morticia to me at once!"

"She's not here."

Balthazar punched the wall next to Hester. She clasped her hand to her chest, startled.

"Balthazar!"

Uncle Fester appeared from the other room.

"What is going on!?" Both Fester and Hester waited for an explanation.

"Tell me where that whore daughter of yours is, now!"

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter that way!"

"Your daughter is worse than a common prostitute! Now tell me where the little bitch is hiding!"

"You need to leave, Balthazar." Fester was pushing him out the door.

"I will not leave until I get some answers." He shoved Fester away. "Tell me where Morticia is!"

"How should we know? She's your wife." Uncle Fester quipped back.

"Yes, she is, and I think we all need a reminder of that." As abruptly as he had come, he left, leaving behind two flustered people and a hole in the wall.

"What was that about?" Hester asked as they watched Balthazar speed away. Fester didn't answer her, his mind replaying Balthazar's crude remarks about his niece.

"Fester, I'm worried about Morticia. I don't trust that man around her, look what he did to the wall."

"You're right, we can't let him find her."

"How can we stop him?"

"We'll just have to find her first." Hester stared at her brother in law, curious as to how Fester expected to go through with that. "I think I know where she is."


	17. Chapter 17

Gomez's arm was wrapped tightly around Morticia's shoulders as they sat in the back of Gomez's 1932 Packard Twin Six.

"Remember Lurch, cut the lights before you go down the drive way."

The butler grunted in reply. Gomez squeezed Morticia tighter against him, the fear of losing her once again getting stronger with each mile they travelled.

"Are you sure about this querida?"

Morticia caressed his face, trying to offer some reassurance.

"Darling, I will only be a minute. I left my suitcase and Cleopatra in the front closet, its's right by the front door. Besides, Balthazar may not even be home."

"And if he is?"

"He will be upstairs, he won't hear me."

Gomez was not convinced.

"Tish, let's just go to the airport. We'll buy you anything you need when we land in Paris."

"And leave Cleopatra!? Gomez, I couldn't."

He sighed and nodded.

"Maybe I should go in with you, Tish. Just to be safe."

"Darling, there is no need. Balthazar isn't suspicious, we have no reason to worry."

Gomez wanted to keep trying to persuade her, but Lurch shut off the headlights drawing all of Gomez's attention to the fact that they had arrived at Balthazar's house.

"Don't go all the way up to the door, Lurch. Stop right up there, by that tree."

"Yes, Mrs. Addams."

"Thank you, Lurch."

As the car stopped, Gomez's heart went into overdrive. His grip on Morticia was crushing, his fingers leaving bright red spots beneath the fabric of her sleeve.

"Darling" Morticia purred. "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be back."

Her statement made him realize that his hold on her was delaying their departure. He couldn't resist one last attempt to sway her.

"Cara Mia," he whispered into her ear. "If I don't let go, I don't have to wait for you to come back."

She smiled seductively, and for a moment he believed he had won. Almost as quickly as her pupils had darkened, they narrowed and she pulled away. As she got out of the car, he grabbed her hand.

"Morticia," his eyes were full of worry as he clutched at her delicate fingers. "Be careful, darling."

"I will, Mon Cher."

With that, she made her way to the house. Gomez watched unwavering until she disappeared through the front door.

The house was dark, it seemed like all its life had moved to the upper floors, leaving Morticia alone in the foyer. She went straight to the closet, being as quiet as possible. Just as her fingers slipped through the handles of her bags, she was pulled back with such force that she fell on to the floor. The way she landed knocked the air from her lungs. Tears filled her eyes as she tried desperately to gasp for, her mouth opening but receiving no sustenance. The depravation created within her own body caused panic, the need to breathe monopolizing her thoughts. She wasn't even able to process what had happened until she felt the burning sensation overtaking her body quenched by the rush of air that possessed her pleading organs.

"You little whore." Balthazar's voice was gravelly and low. Morticia was still fighting to regain control of herself, gasping greedily then being forced to cough out the excess air she inhaled. Before she could respond, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Who is he?" he growled at her. Her voice was frozen, her throat swollen from the sudden lack of oxygen. Balthazar had no patience, he pushed her against the wall, his grasp on her arm tightening.

"Who is he!?" he shouted, shaking her. Morticia said nothing. Fingers clasped around her porcelain neck.

"You are nothing. How dare you make a cuckhold of me!? I could snap your neck right now and it would be my right!" He tightened his hold, Morticia could feel the building pressure coloring her face. She stared at him through the darkness, seeing the rage burning within his eyes. Using his hold on her neck, he pulled her towards him then slammed her against the wall. What little air she had stored in her ribs was lost as her back hit the hard surface. He repeated the action two more times, crushing her larynx more with each pull. Then he threw her back to the ground.

"I read your filthy letter. I know that you've been making a fool of me with some other man."

He grabbed a fistful of her ebony hair, and yanked her head back. Morticia's hot, red cheeks were given brief relief as her tears created streaks down the burning flesh.

"You're _my_ wife, Morticia. Mine!"

Again, he threw her down enjoying the sound her torso made as it smacked against the floor. Morticia sat up, clutching at ribs as she hyperventilated. Her hand traveled to her abdomen, fingers spreading over the flesh protectively. Balthazar's attention honed in on her subtle action, a new fury ignited by the sight. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the hall until she hit the base of the stairs. She could feel the strain on her shoulders as he hauled her up the steps. At last, Morticia found her voice.

"Balthazar, Stop! Please!"

Surprisingly, he did. Morticia felt a wave of relief that was abruptly cut short when he grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her to her feet. He finally noticed her clothes, realizing she was not in the same dress she left in. In fact, he had never seen her in that outfit before. The idea that Morticia had to change clothes infuriated him because it meant that her originals had been soiled. In that moment, she was reminded of how strong he was. He lifted her in the air, her feet arching to find stability in the steps below.

"I should throw you over the bannister, and let the fall break your skull."

Morticia's hands were clasped around his wrists, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Please, Balthazar."

"It's his, isn't it?"

The question caught her off guard, he shook her to get a response.

"Isn't it!? He screamed at her. By not saying anything, she gave him all the answer he needed. With brutal force, he tossed her up the stairs, underestimating how far they were from the top. Her arms stretched to grab the floor while her body landed on the sharp edges of the steps. Once again, she found herself deprived of air. Balthazar climbed up taking two steps at a time then grabbed Morticia's hair and dragged her up to the floor.

The first blow rippled throughout her body making her curl into herself trying to protect the area of trauma. He was kicking her in the stomach repeatedly, building upon her pain as she tried desperately to catch a breath. No sound could escape her lips as the shock stole everything from her silently screaming mouth. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, trying to protect herself from the endless attacks. Balthazar didn't stop, hitting whatever part of her was in the way of his foot. With an angry scream, he delivered one powerful kick that sent Morticia tumbling halfway down the stairs.

When her momentum stopped, her lungs finally filled releasing the pressure behind her vocal folds and creating a blood curdling scream. The sound echoed throughout the house, bouncing between each dark wall.

"Shut up!"

Balthazar pulled her up to the second floor and pinned her between the wall and his body. Morticia's voice was turning hoarse. Balthazar clamped one hand around her throat ceasing her agonizing cry, as his other hand lifted the skirt of her dress.

"I'm going to expel this monster from your womb."

His hand had travelled to her inner thigh, her legs pressed together as she frantically swiped at him trying to keep him away.

"You want to be a whore, then I'll treat you like the whore you are. "

"Unhand her!" Gomez's voice commanded. Balthazar didn't move.

"Go away, Gomez. This doesn't concern you. My wife and I were just about to have a little discussion."

As Balthazar said that, he pressed himself against Morticia, and Gomez saw nothing but red. Gomez leapt up the stairs, tackling Balthazar and throwing off his balance. All three of them landed on the floor, Morticia brought down by Balthazar's firm grasp. As the two men wrestled, her throat was released from its strangulating hold.

The men were at each other's throats trying to overpower one another. Morticia stood against the wall, anxiously trying to overcome her pain and help her beloved. After a few deep breaths, her pain did not dissipate, forcing her to move through the agony as she lunged forward. Her fingers found Balthazar's eyes, blinding him and giving Gomez the upper hand.

"Cara Mia! Go to the car!" Even though his voice boomed, his tone was loving. Morticia let go of Balthazar ready to listen to Gomez's command. She only reached the first step when Gomez fell to the floor, Balthazar's punch knocking him out cold.

"Gomez!" She screamed as she flew to his side. Gently, she placed his head in her lap and brushed her fingers across his hair. Balthazar stared at the scene before him, finally piecing the situation together. Gomez's sudden appearance began to make sense. Balthazar was completely forgotten as he watched Morticia's face light up with hope as Gomez's eyes fluttered open.

"Mon Cher" she cooed tenderly. Although he was still dazed, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. With each inch of Morticia's arm that Gomez traveled, Balthazar's rage was brought to a boiling point.

"Gomez!? It's Gomez!?" he roared. He grabbed Morticia's arm, aggressively pulling her to her feet. The suddenness of the action, made Gomez's head smack against the floor. Balthazar paused at the top of the stairs, bringing Morticia only centimeters from his face so that his next words could be spat at her with hate.

"Remember our vows, dearest? Till death do us part." He shoved Morticia down the stairs and watched as she tumbled over herself then landed in a heap at the bottom. Gomez desperately called her name, and she could hear his heavy steps running after her before her eyes closed and darkness enveloped her being.


	18. Chapter 18

All time stopped in the moment that Gomez reached to touch Morticia's limp body. His fingers uncurled slowly, his need to feel her was strangled by the fear that his beloved's soul had departed without him. Gently, he brushed the hair away from her face. Her alabaster skin was glowing in the pale moonlight that seeped in through the windows. His hand supported the back of her head as he maneuvered her so that she was laying on her back. Like a doll, she was bent to his will. Gomez examined her form, searching for signs of life. When he noticed the shallow rise and fall of her breast, he sighed in relief. He let his fingertips trace from her hairline down her delicate jaw then pass to her slightly parted lips. He wished he would see the flutter of her eyelids reveal her sparking sapphire eyes, yet they remained dormant.

"There's no use crying over a whore, Gomez."

Balthazar's words were kindling to Gomez's outrage, but he tried to remain calm and focus on Morticia. As he stared at her face, the moonlight exposed the vicious marks that Balthazar's wrath left on her pale flesh. Never had Gomez been so consumed by rage, as the moon drew his attention to the damage this man had done to his only love. Deep crimson was transforming into a dark wine color on her ivory throat displaying the shape of forceful fingers.

Fire ignited beneath Gomez's wild pupils as he tore his gaze from Morticia to look at Balthazar. He was still standing at the top of the stairs, casually looking at his wife's lifeless body. Gomez left Morticia's side to climb the stairs in a murderous rage. Balthazar was waiting for him, attacking him before he reached the top. The punch cracked Gomez's nose releasing a surge of blood, but Gomez didn't notice. He grabbed Balthazar around the neck, wanting to recreate the deep horrific bruises that were left on Morticia. Gomez squeezed, enjoying the way Balthazar's face turned from scarlet to blue. Hands desperately tried to push against Gomez, but it only made his grasp tighter. When Balthazar's eyes began to bulge out of his skull, Gomez found himself questioning whether to release his hold or crush Balthazar's windpipe between his fingers. Although he wanted to see the life leave Balthazar's eyes, he thought of the beautiful woman carrying his child. If he went to prison, all of this would be for nothing. He would be doomed to a fate worse than death, a life where his only contact with Morticia was through bullet proof glass. Reluctantly, his fingers opened allowing Balthazar to feel the blast of oxygen expand his deprived lungs.

"I never want you to speak to or about _my_ wife again." Gomez spat at him.

" _Your_ wife? You stole her from me! And what's worse is the fact that the whore went for it!"

Gomez punched him, enjoying the sickening crunch as his fist collided with Balthazar's cheek bone.

"She was never yours! How dare you act as if she is nothing more than an object which you can dispose of. You're only mad because she didn't wait up for you as you came home late from your various mistresses. You couldn't watch her heart break as you did as you pleased, because her heart was safe in _my_ care!"

Balthazar lunged at Gomez sending him back against the bannister. Now Gomez was victim to the vengeful grip of Balthazar. The hard wood of the bannister pressed into his back, he could feel his shoulders being pushed over the edge. Thoughts of the fatal fall that was behind him caused his anxiety to peak. All Balthazar had to do was give one final shove, and Gomez's fight would be cut short. His vision was beginning to blur from the lack of oxygen when a voice rang out.

"Let him go!"

Suddenly Gomez felt the pressure in his face returning to normal. Balthazar was in front of him with his hands in the air staring at the stairs. When Gomez looked to see his savior, he was surprised to see Fester standing there with a double-barreled shot gun pointed at Balthazar.

"Come on, Gomez."

Watching Balthazar out of the corner of his eye, Gomez made his way to Fester while rubbing his abused throat. As his eyes searched for Morticia, he realized she was no longer on the floor. Instead, her ebony hair was cascading over Lurch's arm. His heart ached over the fact that she was still unconscious but, he was glad that she was safe in Lurch's protective hold.

"Now Gomez, you and Lurch go out to the car and be on your way."

"Fester, how can I ever thank you?"

Fester was surprised by the question, the amount of gratitude in Gomez's voice colored his tone with emotion. Fester offered him a smile, not realizing that the action made his hold on the gun to become lax. Balthazar watched sharply as Fester's attention was taken off him.

"Go take care of Morticia, Gomez."

Before Gomez could reply, the gun was ripped from Fester's hands. Immediately, Gomez yelled to Lurch. His only concern was for the precious cargo the butler held in his arms.

"Go!"

Lurch carried her outside to the already running car. Gingerly he laid her down on the leather cushion. Her slender form sunk into the seat, the sudden change eliciting a small moan of discomfort from her bruised throat. Lurch left the door open as re-entered the house, determined to get Gomez safely to the car. Alone, Morticia fought to regain consciousness. Her eyes twitched as her mind forced her lids to open. Everything was foggy, and there wasn't a part of her that didn't hurt. She glanced around, and realized she was in the back of the car. Panic crept into her heart when she noticed she was alone. Fear for Gomez forced her to sit up, which caused a wave of nausea to possess her form. As quickly as she could, Morticia leaned her head out of the car and dry heaved. The spasms that tightened her muscles were torturous.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed into the night sky. Morticia felt her heart stop as images of Gomez bleeding to death plagued her mind. With all the strength she could muster, she stumbled into the house just as another shot was fired. Cramps seized her body, she felt as if her intestines were being twisted and tied together in intricate knots. In the darkness, she saw a body laying lifeless on the staircase. A scream erupted from deep within her, it came out as a feeble, hoarse cry. Each second was pure agony, her tender larynx traumatized by its earlier abuse. The pain in her abdomen erupted as her voice released its tragic scream. She doubled over, her torso no longer able to support her weight. Crumpling to the floor, Morticia dragged herself towards the corpse as tears clouded her vision.

"Gomez! Gomez!"

His name was repeated on her tongue until her weary voice finally dissolved completely. Although no sound would escape her swollen throat, she mouthed his name with desperation receiving no response. When she felt hands wrap around her waist, she fought wildly. They lifted her off the floor and held her against a strong chest. That's when she realized she could hear him.

"Cara Mia. Cara Mia, shhh, it's okay."

He was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. His hand held her face, guiding her eyes to meet his. As soon as they did, she melted into his embrace relief filled her tense body. Her fingers curled around his collar as she pulled his lips against hers. Tears fell between them, the added salty taste cementing the fact that her lover was truly alive. She pulled away, her face contorting in distress as her hand flew to her stomach.

"Tish?"

She couldn't speak, she only gagged with pain. Gomez watched in horror, not knowing what to do. Gently, he set her down on her feet. Morticia's alabaster face seemed even paler, her eyes wild with fear. A warm gush of liquid trickled down her thighs. Slender fingers tentatively reached down to touch the sticky liquid. Slowly she raised her hand to see what she had touched, and found herself and Gomez watching the thick blood slide from her fingertips down her palm.


	19. Chapter 19

_***Author's note* Happy Halloween! Since it is the Addams' most prized holiday, I felt it neccessary to post a chapter before the day was over. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so glad that you are enjoying and following the story!**_

"Tish?"

Morticia's wide eyes moved from her blood-soaked hand to Gomez's concerned face. Her mind whirled trying to comprehend what was happening. Tears poured out of her as another gush of warm liquid fell from her womb to soak her pale thighs. Again, her hand fell between her legs, this time it tried to act like a dam to the flood that was overwhelming her figure. Another sharp pain stabbed through her spasming muscles, making her already weak knees threaten to give out. She grabbed Gomez with her free hand. Instantly he tightened his hold on her, supporting her weight as she began to fall.

Gomez stood there unsure of what to do. He could feel Morticia slipping through his hold, her battle with despair dragging her to the floor. As she sank, he went with her. There was no stopping her descent and he refused to let go of her. Her legs folded beneath her, forcing her to sit on the hard floor. There they sat in silence, Morticia crying as she noticed the small pool of blood staining her dress. She turned to Gomez, searching for the strength she suddenly didn't have.

"The baby"

Fear wrapped around his heart, no words of comfort came to his mind. He could see Lurch and Fester lurking a few feet away. Never had Gomez been so unsure of what to do. The welfare of his wife and child was dwindling before his eyes. As calmly as he could, he called for Lurch.

Gently, he tried to convince Morticia to stand but she refused.

"I can't, Mon Cher." Her soft voice whispered. He knew so much was hidden behind the simple words. Everything that had happened was weighing so heavily on her, it was physically restricting. Gomez stroked her hair, offering the only sense of ease he felt able to provide.

The sound of sirens blared as flashes of red and blue light penetrated Gomez's peripheral vision. He could hear yelling and the slam of car doors, but it was all muted by the sound of Morticia's soft cries. The world around him disappeared, a dark abyss of chaos compared to the gentle sobs of sorrow that consumed his ear. Nothing existed besides Morticia. Her heartache poured into his own, mixing seamlessly together. Crushing her frail body against him, Gomez let his tears fall.

Strange hands plied them apart, despite the couple's lethal attachment. Gomez fought as he was dragged away from Morticia, his name being frantically chanted by her chapped lips.

"She's bleeding!" He heard someone yell.

"She's with child!" Gomez yelled, cutting through the noise that filled the melancholic mansion.

His words were heard, and he watched as Morticia was placed on a stretcher. She didn't respond, her pliant body manipulated easily, her glassy eyes searching desperately for his, and her soft raspy voice continually calling his name. Cold metal was wrapped around Gomez's wrists as he watched them take Morticia out of the house.

"Cara Mia!" He called out as they shut the door of the ambulance. "I need to be with her!"

The police ignored his pleas, reciting his miranda rights as they pulled him and Fester outside. His eyes wouldn't leave the ambulance, following its flashing lights as it sped down the driveway. Gomez was shoved in the back of the car, a whirlwind of noises suddenly stopping with the bang of the door.

"This is bad, Gomez."

Gomez stared blankly at Fester.

"Mama will pay the bail."

"Gomez, Balthazar is dead." Gomez's brows furrowed in confusion. "Did you not hear what the police were saying?" Gomez shook his head.

"They think we murdered him!"

"Us!?"

Fester nodded.

The voices of the officers standing outside the car drew Gomez's attention. He could only catch muffled words through the window, but there was no doubt they were talking about Morticia. When one officer mentioned a possible gun-shot wound, Gomez banged his head against the glass to get their attention.

"No! That's wrong! Something is wrong with the baby! Tell them it's the baby!"

An officer opened the driver's side door.

"Hey! Settle down!"

"Please! My wife, she is with child and she started bleeding. She wasn't shot! That bastard threw her down the stairs! He could've hurt the baby! Morticia was unconscious for minutes!"

The officer was overwhelmed with everything Gomez was saying.

"Calm down, Sir. We'll take your statement when we get to the precinct."

"Where did they take her? I need to be with her!"

A whispered voice stole the officer's attention from outside the car, when his eyes returned to Gomez they were filled with suspicion.

"I was just informed that she isn't your wife, so I cannot give you any further information."

"That is an outrage!"

"Sir, you need to calm down!"

"I will not calm down until I know where you have taken her!"

"Listen pal, that lady's husband is face down on the stairs and you two were the only ones around when he croaked. If I were you, I wouldn't be giving any more motive!"

Gomez wanted to counter saying that Balthazar's death was no loss, but he held his tongue. As the car started, and he and Fester were taken to the police station, he stared out the window lost in his thoughts. Worry gnawed at his soul, as he envisioned his dark orchid all alone in the hospital. Although Morticia had proved to be mentally strong countless times, her body was battered and her world was turned upside down. His beautiful dark goddess was alone as she confronted the possibility that the life she carried inside her was destroyed by hate.

"Don't worry, Tish. I'm coming."

Gomez whispered, not caring if his companions heard the promising words to his absent beloved.


	20. Chapter 20

Hester Frump pushed her way through the people in the emergency room waiting area.

"Morticia Frump!" She said to the nurse before she realized her mistake. "I mean Addams, Morticia Addams."

"Oh yes! You're her mother?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Right this way Mrs. Frump."

They hadn't told her anything on the phone except that Morticia was taken to the hospital. Naturally, that made Hester a nervous wreck. She began asking all the questions that plagued her during the time between the phone call and her arrival.

"What's wrong with her? Did something happen to the baby? Is my daughter going to be alright? Did her husband come with her? Did she.."

"Please, Mrs….."

"Frump"

"Mrs. Frump, I'm sorry but I can't answer any of your questions. You'll have to wait and talk to the doctor."

Hester nodded as she dutifully followed the nurse down the sterilized hallway, her heels clicking elegantly against the bright linoleum floor. At last they stopped in front of a room and the nurse gave a courteous knock before opening the door.

"Mrs. Addams, your mother is here."

Hester could see Morticia's statuesque figure sitting in the hospital bed. The white linens starkly contrasted her ebony hair, and the thin blue gown swallowed her slender frame. The nurse held the door open so Hester could enter. Morticia's eyes never left her lap, it was as if she was transfixed on her interlaced fingers. Hester cautiously approached the bedside.

"Morticia?"

As she got closer to her daughter's still form, she reached out to stroke the dark tresses that cascaded over her shoulders. The action seemed to surprise Morticia, she looked up suddenly her eyes wide. When she recognized her mother's face, her eyes fell back to her clasped hands. Hester decided not to be offended as she noticed the dark bruises that covered her daughter's exposed flesh.

"My God! Child, what happened to you?"

Morticia remained silent. Hester pulled a chair beside the bed, and placed her hand over her daughter's. Morticia's skin was cold to the touch making Hester's maternal instincts go into overdrive.

"You're freezing!" Hester reached to pull up the extra blanket from the foot of the bed. As she wrapped Morticia up, she noticed that her daughter's breath was shallow, and every little action seemed strenuous. Unsure of what else to do, Hester pushed the call button for the nurse.

A soft knock on the door was followed by the entrance of Morticia's doctor.

"Mrs. Frump, I'm.."

"Something's wrong with Morticia! She's cold and her breath is shallow."

"Your daughter is in shock, Mrs. Frump. She lost a lot of blood during the miscarriage." The doctor was still talking but Hester heard nothing after that devastating word.

"Mrs. Frump?" he asked drawing her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Did you say miscarriage?"

"Yes, I did."

Hester squeezed Morticia's clammy hands, not surprised at the lack of response.

"Forgive me, I thought you had been informed. Mrs. Addams suffered a miscarriage after a severe trauma to her abdomen."

Tears were forming in Hester's eyes as she stared at her silent daughter.

"What kind of trauma?"

"We aren't certain, Mrs. Addams hasn't said a word since she arrived. It looks like it was the result of domestic violence since she has bruises that correspond with such an attack."

Hester felt sick to her stomach, flashes of Balthazar's rage tormenting her memory.

"She is also suffering from a couple of broken ribs, a twisted knee, and a sprained ankle. We are trying to make her as comfortable as possible."

Hester couldn't speak, her heart climbing to her throat as she thought of the suffering her youngest child had endured. To make it worse, guilt plagued her as she realized she was the one who forced Morticia into Balthazar's arms. All she had wanted was to see her daughters happily married and provided for. Instead, she watched as both their marriages collapsed. As she thought of Balthazar hurting her beloved daughter, she was overwhelmed with sorrow over what her actions had caused.

"Once we get her vitals back to normal, she is free to be discharged to your care."

Again, Hester stroked the raven tresses of her youngest daughter. She hoped the tender action would offer some comfort, unaware that Gomez had tried the same tactic a few hours before. Morticia suddenly looked up at her mother, anxiously hoping the hand caressing her belonged to her darling Gomez. When the concerned face of her mother was all she saw, Morticia retreated into the dark recesses of her grieving mind. Hester watched as the subtle light appeared in the beautiful sapphire eyes before her, then vanished as quickly as it came.

Another two hours passed before Morticia was released. Not a single word passed over her lips. Hester tried countless times to get her daughter to talk, none of them worked. With loving arms, Hester helped Morticia out of the car. She could sense the pain Morticia suffered with each breath, and she knew her ribs were not the only thing to blame. Hester tried to keep her fingers around Morticia's upper arm so she wouldn't hurt her, but still her daughter winced.

"I'm sorry, Morticia dear. Did I hurt you?"

Morticia shook her head and leaned further into Hester's side. The little movement warmed Hester's heart making her even more protective over her injured child. As soon as they entered the house, Hester started treating Morticia like she was a sick toddler.

"Let's get you upstairs, and into some warm nightclothes. Are you hungry? I can make you some nice eye of newt soup, or perhaps you'd like some hopping eggs?"

Morticia shook her head.

"How about some cold yak? I know you like that."

Again, she shook her head. Hester was surprised when Morticia suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Hester followed Morticia's petrified stare to the staircase. A sense of dread filled her mind, a sign not to question Morticia's uneasiness.

"You know dear, you should stay down here. The guest bedroom has its own bathroom and you'll be close to the kitchen so I can keep an eye on you."

A tear was sliding down Morticia's cheek as she nodded. Hester led the way, only leaving Morticia's side to get her a flannel nightgown. Gently Hester helped Morticia undress, her eyes locking on the dark bruises covering her skin. She didn't want to make Morticia uncomfortable by being obvious with her stare, so she tried to steal glances as she slipped the nightgown over her head. Just as her ebony locks emerged to cascade down her back, a series of hysteric knocks were pounded on the front door.

"Who in the world!?"

Hester kissed Morticia's forehead and went to stop the incessant pounding. Standing behind the door was an awful looking Gomez.

"Gomez?"

"Morticia? Is Morticia here?"

Hester didn't know how to handle his anxious questioning.

"Yes, she's resting."

"Please, Mrs. Frump. Let me see her."

"I appreciate your concern Gomez, but Morticia is not in any state to receive visitors."

"I need to see her, you don't understand!"

"Gomez! I said no! My daughter is hurt and I will not allow anyone to disrupt her time to heal. It is sweet that you are concerned, but you are no longer family so you will just have to send her a card like everyone else."

Gomez stared at her as her words sank in. His frantic demeanor was replaced by an overwhelming sadness. In a whisper, he began to plea.

"Please, I need to see Morticia."

Although she felt compelled to give in, Hester remained resilient.

"No, Gomez."

"Madame, I assure you that if you do not let me see Morticia this instant, I will plague your house with a determination never before seen!"

"Do what you wish Gomez, but the answer is still no."

Hester was starting to close the door but his hand pushed back, unable to let her prevent him from seeing his love.

"Mrs. Frump.."

A soft voice interrupted him.

"Gomez?"

Hester turned to see Morticia standing in the hallway. Gomez pushed the door open, his eyes glued to Morticia.

"Querida!"

He ran to her, scooping her into his arms.

"Be careful! Her ribs!" Hester cried as she watched Gomez squeeze Morticia in a tight embrace.

All other warnings died in her mouth as she watched their exchange. Gomez was whispering in Morticia's ear, and to Hester's surprise Morticia was whispering back. Tears rolled down her daughter's face as her hands clutched greedily at Gomez's clothes until she had fistfuls of fabric trapped in her palms. She was trying to understand what was happening when all of the sudden Gomez's eyes closed and he started to cry. A sob escaped Morticia as Gomez kissed her cheek and ran his fingers over her hair. That's when Hester realized why there was desperation in Gomez's need to see Morticia, and why her daughter didn't speak a word until he arrived. Silently, she closed the door and walked up the stairs so Morticia could mourn with the father of her lost child.


	21. Chapter 21

Morticia had not left the protective embrace of her fervent lover since he arrived. She slept against his warm chest, ate only the food that came from his hand, and breathed to match his steady rhythm. With each new day that she spent wrapped in his arms, she regained a fraction of her dissolved strength. They mourned together, letting their tears fall whenever they needed to. Morticia's hand would wander to the small stretch of flesh that once covered the physicalization of their love, wishing desperately that her touch could still be felt by the small creature that had lived just beyond the surface. Tenderly, Gomez would take her delicate hand in his and raise it to his lips. Most of the time she didn't notice that she was protecting her empty womb until Gomez placed loving kisses on her slender fingers. She grew embarrassed at her sorrow filled habit, but Gomez always lifted her chin and kissed her cold wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she began, but Gomez held her meek face in his hands and stared into her gem like eyes.

"No, Tish." His voice was soft but firm.

As she stared into his adoring eyes, she broke down in sobs. Gomez pulled her tightly against him, his heart breaking with each violent shake of her slender shoulders. She could feel the slight pressure of his fingers as they stroked her hair. As she calmed, she could feel the tension in Gomez's body building beneath her. She wiped the tears from under her eyes, and raised her head to look at him.

"What is it, Gomez?"

He had been caught. Sighing, he squeezed her, trying to transfer his love through the intensity of their contact.

"Gomez?"

"Querida, there's something I need to tell you."

Worry consumed Morticia as she stared wide eyed in anticipation.

"I've tried to keep the police away for as long as I could, but they need your statement darling."

Morticia relaxed, thankful that he hadn't announced his departure.

"When?"

"Later today, Tish."

She nodded.

"Do they still think you are responsible?"

"Either me or Fester. I wish it was me, Tish! I wish I could've been the one to send that filthy wretch to the fiery pits of damnation! For what he did to you, he deserves to die a thousand times in the most agonizing ways possible! His death was too quick! I swear, querida, if I had been the one to send him to his demise he would have been begging for death's sweet kiss."

His passionate rant curled the sides of Morticia's lips, as her eyes watched how his anger made the veins in his forehead protrude. Her cold fingertips raised to touch the pulsating vessel, sending shockwaves through Gomez's nerves. Shivering, he captured her hand in his and kissed her palm. The muscles in her cheeks were sore as her smile widened. When he saw the coy way her lips were turned, a grin replaced his scowl. Staring deviously into the dark pits that were her pupils, Gomez planted a lingering kiss on Morticia's exposed wrist. She could feel the way his lips puckered then pressed against her skin, the breath expelled from his nose warming the patch of alabaster flesh above the kiss. Her fingers journeyed down the side of his face, enjoying each slight prick of his days old stubble. Venturing up her arm, he placed another kiss on the thick flannel sleeve of her nightgown. Morticia's fingers slid down Gomez's neck, her nails gently teasing his flesh with their faint presence.

"Tish"

"I love you, Gomez"

Another kiss was placed on her arm, this one just below the crook of her elbow. Gomez pulled her closer as he continued his trail up her limb. Morticia melted with every touch. As he reached her neck, he dared to give it a small possessive bite. She gasped, but didn't pull away. His mouth found its way to her ear, he hovered above the sensitive organ until finally his voice broke the barrier between them.

"You are my world, Cara Mia."

"Gomez" she purred.

At last their lips met, joining together for a sweet kiss. As they pulled away, Gomez stroked the brushed out curls at the bottom of Morticia's black locks.

"Querida" he sighed happily. His hand wrapped around the silken strands and brought them to his lips.

Her heart swelled with each display of affection. She didn't believe her love for him could grow any more, but somehow it did. Every day he managed to steal more of her soul, she knew he would not stop until she was consumed entirely. Gomez kissed her waiting lips, determined to convey his passion for her. Morticia wanted to absorb all that he was giving, her lips parting in an invitation for more. Her eyes snapped open in protest when he pulled away.

"Waltz with me, Morticia."

Apprehension seized her mind. For days, her body had been a traitor, disobeying every order she delivered. All it was comfortable doing was laying in Gomez's arms. As she imagined sharing a dance with her love, she realized his arms would still be wrapped around her. If her body was only happy while pressed against him, then she had no choice, she had to listen to his soft command.

Gomez gently helped her to her feet, his arm around her waist supporting the new motion with delicate strength. The weakness that possessed her lithe form made her legs shake under her weight, but Gomez held her steadily against him. Her heart raced as she felt his warm hands slide across her body to find their places on her back and with her hand.

"Cara Mia, you fit so beautifully in my arms, it is as if you were made to live trapped beneath them. "

"Darling" she whispered lovingly.

Slowly, Gomez began to lead her pliant body. She followed each movement gracefully, enjoying the intimate embrace. Gomez's hot breath caressed her dark hair, making the loose strands tickle her neck. Her fingers tightened their hold on his hand, crushing his flesh beneath hers. All the turmoil they suffered was shared between their hearts as they glided around the room. Their heartache didn't disappear, but it lessened as they shared it between each other. For the first time since his arrival, Morticia had no tears. In Gomez's tight grasp, she felt her heart begin to heal.


	22. Chapter 22

The day had come to bury Balthazar, and his entire family was returning to his large estate to watch as he was lowered into the ground. They all expected to find Morticia distraught with grief at the loss of her new husband. She would be shrouded so heavily in black fabric that every distinct trait of her form would be unrecognizable. The news of her miscarriage spread through the relatives in sympathetic whispers. They all expected a solemn scene of heartache, but were all disappointed.

Morticia wore the fitted black gown she had worn at Ophelia's wedding, taking comfort in the fact that it was something Balthazar had not picked out or paid for. The black veil from her wedding covered her pale expressionless face. She glided down the make shift aisle with a new confidence. Her movements exclaimed that she was no longer the shy, nervous young girl they had watched get married, in her suffering she had become an enigmatic and enticing woman. All eyes watched as she went to her designated seat near the casket. Before she sat down, she scanned the faces of those around her, searching for where Gomez was planted. Luckily, he was only two rows back. He flashed her a charming smile which encouraged her to sit down and try to breathe. Endless agony pressed on her inflating organs as her ribs were moved with each influx of air. She tried all she could to relieve the pain, her bosom frantically lifting as she only allowed the top of her lungs to drink in oxygen.

Hester's arms reached out to aid Morticia, gently easing her broken body down to rest on the chair. As soon as she was positioned against the hard back of her chair, Morticia's hands folded in her lap. Hester covered Morticia's interlocked hands with her own, offering a small reassuring squeeze. Gomez's gaze bore through the back of her head and went straight to her heart. Just knowing his eyes were glued to her form gave her comfort, it meant that she was safe.

Various family members took their turns speaking about Balthazar. Morticia didn't hear anything they said, lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until she repeatedly heard her name that she finally looked up to watch the speaker. It was obvious that this distant cousin of Balthazar loved being the center of attention, and he was shamelessly using his family's tragedies to keep his spotlight. Everyone else had carefully avoided speaking about the miscarriage, knowing it was salt in a festering wound, yet he thought it was appropriate to discuss in his eulogy. Morticia barely remembered him, unsure if they had even met at her wedding or if he had just been in the sea of faces. Now he was speaking about her and her lost child as if he was her dearest confidant. As he claimed the loss of Balthazar's child as a senseless tragedy, Morticia's heart burst with sorrow.

She wanted to scream that Balthazar had nothing to do with the little life that had been planted in her womb, nothing except being responsible for its untimely demise. She wanted to tell the entire Addams clan that Balthazar was horrid, that he didn't deserve their sympathy, yet her voice was stifled by the thought of Gomez's child being brutally taken from her. Trembling hands wrapped around her abdomen, trying to remember what it felt like when her body was a vessel. Tears were forming in her blue eyes when suddenly a familiar voice caressed her ears.

"My beloved family, "

Morticia's gaze shot up to land on Gomez's handsome face. Somehow, he had wrestled away the cruel narcissist that was speaking, and managed to take over the speech. Gomez was staring at her, making it clear that he had known she was upset and he was there to protect her.

"I think we have all expressed what a terrible loss Balthazar's death is. Let us not selfishly wallow, Balthazar would want us to celebrate! He has beat us all to dancing with our beloved ancestors. Now come, let us all pay our individual respects."

With that, Gomez walked down and casually took the seat next to Morticia. To everyone else, it seemed as if it was an easy place to sit and get out of the way of the line that was forming to the coffin, but Gomez made his true motive known to his love by taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

They sat together, hands intertwined as all the attendees walked up to steal one last look at Balthazar. Neither Morticia nor Gomez moved towards the open casket. When most everyone had left, Hester left her daughter's side to give Balthazar one final curse. As she passed the couple on her way back down the aisle, her hand squeezed Gomez's shoulder stealing a second of his attention.

"I'll clear everyone from the house."

"Thank you, mama." His use of the word took Hester by surprise, but it seemed to mean nothing to him or Morticia. They were a family, and Gomez was simply reacting to the fact. Hester nodded, and gave another little squeeze to his shoulder before making her way to the house. She glanced back before walking through the door, and saw her daughter securely protected in Gomez's arms, her veil suddenly missing.

"Querida?"

Morticia sighed and leaned into his warm side, breathing in his strong, intoxicating scent.

"What happens now, mon amour?"

Gomez grunted and pulled away, taking Morticia's hand to his lips and proceeded to make his way up her arm.

"Tish, your French." He managed to say between kisses.

"Darling," she tried to divert his attention back to her worries, but Gomez was focused on his task. "Gomez, I feel trapped. Darling, tell me there is a spider waiting in this cobweb and I am not just a starving fly."

"Morticia Mia," Gomez gazed into her eyes. "You are the spider, my love. This life is your cobweb, and although the wind may have shaken your stability, you will continue to spin and kill. You are not trapped, querida, you are the weaver of the world! Together my love, we shall conquer anything!"

"Oh Gomez" Morticia sighed, her hands embracing each side of his face to pull him into a kiss. Gomez devoured her, wanting to possess her entirely. She was melting under the growing pressure of his body pressing against her. Morticia was ready to deepen their connection, letting her hands roam down Gomez's back encouragingly. He growled at her touch, but pulled away without explanation. Both her hands were clasped tightly in his, and he dropped to his knees before her.

"Gomez?"

"Cara Mia, my goddess, Tish, you are the light my soul clings to in the darkness of life. To me, you are more beautiful than the moon! Gentle yet striking, reserved yet overflowing with wit, everything about you is irresistible, and Tish, I want every part of you to be mine. I need you querida, more than I need air. All my thoughts are of you. I cannot imagine my life if you are not in it, I would cease to exist! Morticia, since the first day I saw you pulling kitty cat into the conservatory, I knew you were meant to be mine. I was a coward then, but now I refuse to let you get away again. Cara Mia, I want nothing more in this life than to call you my wife. Will you marry me, Tish?"

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her lips. He could feel the cold streaks of tears on her pale cheeks. Gomez caressed her long raven tresses as he broke their connection.

"I'll take that as a yes"

She laughed. "Oiu, mon cher."

"Oh Tish, that's French."


	23. Chapter 23

Morticia couldn't take her eyes off Gomez's profile as they walked up to the house. His grin was spread wide across his face, a lit cigar dangled dangerously between his teeth. Never had she seen him so overcome with joy, it made her want to pounce on him, devouring his very essence until she felt his joy melt into her. Gomez held her hand tightly, leading the way to share their news with her mother and Lurch. Just as they reached the door, Morticia stopped causing Gomez to be pulled back at her sudden lack of motion.

"Cara Mia?"

Her pupils were dark, as she offered him a sly little smile. For a moment, Gomez felt terrified, prey found by its predator. He waited, his heart racing with the possibilities of what she was going to do. Like claws, her hands grabbed at the lapels of his jacket and pulled him against her. Their bodies pushed closer together, wanting to feel the flesh that lay temptingly beneath their clothes. Gomez's hot breath mixed with the heat coming from the smoke of his cigar as it moved across Morticia's cheeks. The sapphire of her eyes was replaced by a dark abyss of hungry lust. Her slender fingers wrapped around his cigar, tossing it carelessly to the ground. As soon as it was removed, her lips went to claim their rightful spot.

Gomez was powerless, succumbing to Morticia's every desire. It was she who placed his hands on her waist, demanding he hold her against him. The feel of her sharp nails pressing slightly into his back cemented her dominate position. It thrilled Gomez to be vulnerable to Morticia's sudden whim of passion. Not a move was made that she did not elicit, either she nonverbally stated her wishes, or he simply reacted to her lead.

Morticia left his lips, her head lowering to the collar of his shirt. As her hands worked on the buttons of his jacket, her teeth tore at the ones resting on his shirt. Gomez couldn't resist his urge to clutch a few locks of her silken tresses in his hands, needing to feel like he could still control a small piece of her. He let the strands slide over the sweating flesh of his palms, memorizing how it felt to have them glide seamlessly over every nerve.

"Tish" he groaned. Her eyes lifted to look into his face, a devilish grin creating a sparkle in the dark orbs. Cold hands shocked his nervous system as they explored his newly exposed chest. Slowly, she moved up his body, her breasts pressing desperately against his strong torso. Every slight motion she made was driving him mad. All he wanted was to grab hold of her and make her his. Surprisingly, he managed to control himself, allowing Morticia to continue her uninterrupted exploration of his form.

Before he knew it, Morticia had pulled him into the shadow of the house discarding his shirt and jacket as she did so. There he stood, half naked before her hungry admiration. As delicately as a sigh, she reached behind herself and pulled open the metal teeth that kept the fabric protectively around her figure despite the pain in her ribs. In the faint light of the new darkness that was shrouding their surroundings, Gomez had to strain to watch as her gown gently slinked down her shoulders. Instinctively he took a couple steps towards her, desperate to see the flesh he desired as it was exposed. At the sight of his eagerness, Morticia tortuously let the dress fall a few more inches stopping on the fullness of her breasts.

Salivating, Gomez waited for more. He knew she was teasing, driving him to the brink of insanity before giving him any mercy. His heart raced when she smiled, but made no other movement. Testing his limits, he took another step towards her. Slowly, he watched as the dress dropped to her hips. As his eyes roamed over her body, a pang of heartache overcame him. There on her glowing flesh were the remnants of her misery. Healing bruises covered her ribs and abdomen, their colors starkly contrasted on her pale skin even in the cover of night.

Suddenly, their game was over. Morticia was staring at him as he stared at her. She could see that lust had been replaced with pity as he studied her. Frantically, she pulled at her gown averting her gaze from Gomez.

"Tish?"

She didn't say anything, only struggled to reach behind her, the continuous pain in her ribs raging with her new anxiety. Once again, her breath was stolen by her broken ribs. Wrapping around herself, her arms tried to offer a resemblance of comfort to the muscles. Just as she began to hyperventilate, warmth surrounded her. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, as he stroked her hair. Each breath he took was unnecessarily deep, urging her to follow his lead. It was how she survived all those days pent up at her mother's, and now her savior was rescuing her again. With each breath, she felt a calm wash over her endless pain. In his arms, her hurt became manageable. As she regained control of her breath, Morticia pulled away searching for Gomez's eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, she whispered.

"Waltz with me, Gomez?"

"Until the end of time, Cara Mia."

They moved gently, listening to the steady rhythm of the other's breath. Gomez's hand was on Morticia's bare back, her dress still unzipped from her earlier seduction. He grinned when she encouraged his hand lower until it rested on the small of her back. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. As they broke apart, his grin widened.

"Marry me, Tish."

She laughed. "Darling, I…"

"No, Tonight!" he interrupted.

Her hand caressed the side of his face as she smiled and kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24

***Author's Note* _Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of this story! I want to say thanks to everyone that has read this fanfic with a special thanks to those of you that have been with it from chapter one and those that have left reviews. I hope you all enjoy!_**

It all seemed to be happening so fast, yet Morticia still wished that time would find a way to skip ahead. She longed for the sweet moment where Gomez's moustache would tickle her as their lips met to finalize their marriage. She watched as Gomez directed the minister to the spot of swamp in the cemetery that he insisted was perfect for the ceremony. Even from her spot in large window in the master bedroom, Morticia could see a sparkle in Gomez's deep-set eyes. Her mind envisioned the years that were ahead, how she would stand in this exact spot and admire Gomez strolling through the cemetery, or how she would glance down to catch their children at play. It was surreal to think how beautifully her circumstances were changing. In mere hours, her torturous dream would become reality. At last, the man that caused her heart endless agony would belong to her. No longer would she lose sleep from his absence, on the contrary, she knew she would find herself endlessly tired from her husband's demanding presence.

"Morticia?" Hester gently called from the other side of the door.

"Come in, mama."

The door squeaked opened, a gush a chilly air bombarding Hester's frame.

"It's freezing in here!"

Without tearing her eyes away from Gomez's figure, Morticia gave a soft reply. "I think it feels wonderful."

Her mother dismissed her comment, making her way to the large dust covered antique vanity where she picked up a boar's hair brush. Morticia still stood at the window, arms folded in front of her, her mind lost between reality and day dreams. Hester gently took the ebony locks that framed Morticia's face and gathered them on her back, then started to tenderly brush the silken hair.

"Dear, are you sure you want to marry Gomez tonight? It is rather quick, and you've been through so much."

"I love him, mama."

"I understand dear, but you don't really know him." Hester's guilt over forcing her daughters into arranged marriages was gnawing at her. She wanted to make sure Morticia's marital unhappiness was no fault of her own, so she was determined to give her daughter options for escape.

At last Morticia turned to her, a small smile on her ruby lips. "What better way to get to know someone?"

Hester was speechless, but felt a wash of comfort overtake her. Morticia seemed so mature and confident, it bewitched her mother into ignoring all her worries. They exchanged an understanding look, tears shining in Hester's eyes. The moment was broken by a knock on the open door and the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Eudora Addams standing in the door frame, a bouquet of red roses clutched in her hands.

"We are ready when you are, Morticia."

"I will be down in a few moments."

Eudora nodded and handed the roses to Morticia. As both mothers left the room, Morticia glanced in the large cobweb covered oval mirror. Like her previous wedding day, she didn't recognize the woman in the cold glass. Staring at her was a stranger that emanated bliss, and it was all because of her darling Gomez. Sapphire eyes scanned her figure, following the delicate lines of her form hugging gown, hoping vainly that her beauty would be powerful enough to stop Gomez's heart. Her long lacquered nails gently grazed her dark locks, ensuring every strand was in its place. As her hand fell, the delicate petals of the crimson roses brushed against her palm reminding her of their unfortunate presence. Gracefully she moved to the noose hanging in the room, and gave it a firm tug. She was unmoved by the ground shaking sound that possessed the house.

"You rang?"

"Lurch, would you bring me some gardening shears? I can't stand the thought of Mr. Addams seeing me while these horrid blooms are still clinging to their stems."

"Yes, Madame." He turned to fulfill her request, leaving her alone once again. Temptation overcame her as her eyes roamed around the room, and she indulged in running her fingertips over various surfaces. Timidly her fingers traced over the delicate carvings on the bed post, while her vision was already attracted to the dark burgundy satin that covered the hard mattress. No longer able to restrain herself, she touched the fabric allowing it to seduce her, making her grasp it in her fists so that her flesh could be surrounded by its subtle comfort.

"Your shears, Madame."

The butler's voice startled her, the hand that was indulging in the touch of satin was now accepting the sharp tool.

"Thank you, Lurch."

He grunted a response before leaving once again. Heavy blossoms fell on to the faded oriental rug that lay beneath her feet, vulnerable petals severed from their buds and scattered around the hem of her dress. As the last flower plummeted to the ground, she smiled at her handiwork. With one final peek in the mirror to admire her freshly trimmed bouquet stabbing delicately through her sleeve, she sighed and made her way down the hall. As she reached out to hold the bannister, she could hear Gomez's laugh echoing off the walls and felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Carefully, she began her decent, her excitement growing with each step. His back was to the stairs as he and Eudora laughed at the fright Thing gave the minister. It was Eudora who alerted Gomez of Morticia's presence by clearing her throat. In the moment that he turned to look at her, Morticia felt her heart drop into the deep pit of her stomach. Hazel eyes shone as they took in her image, his throat tightening as his breath was caught.

"Tish" he finally exhaled.

Her ruby lips parted, ready to speak offerings of love, when Fester ran into the room shouting Gomez's name.

"What is it, old man?"

"Gomez, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He took in his surroundings, noticing Morticia and Hester. "Am I interrupting something?"

A grin spread across Gomez's face as he lit a cigar, and walked to offer Morticia his arm. "Yes, actually. We're getting married!"

"Oh Wonderful! Then I came at just the right time. Gomez, we're off the hook!"

"I didn't know we were being fished."

"No, no. The police are finished with their investigation, and they know we didn't do it!"

"That's great news!"

"When Balthazar was shooting at you, a bullet ricocheted off a frame that was hanging on the wall and hit him right in the heart."

"Really!?" Eudora asked. "I wonder which picture it was."

"Oh, they said it was the portrait of Morticia. The new one that he had done during the honeymoon. You know, the big one with the thick metal frame."

Gomez kissed Morticia's temple. "Ah querida, you always know just where to strike a man."

A small smile curved her lips as she caressed his face. He growled at her touch.

"Cara Mia, will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She cooed, inches from his face.

At last, time was working at Morticia's desired speed. Gomez led her out to the gloomy swamp, their family members following close behind ready to watch the young couple say their "I dos". As the ceremony began, Gomez squeezed her against him giving her a nonverbal promise of what was to come.


End file.
